Princess Jealousy
by Raza Stanza
Summary: Hiro starts getting close to a new girl at school which causes unexpected friction between him and Hime. First fanfic. Please review and comment, thanks! Rated T for some language. Occurs a little after Ch. 70 in the manga.
1. Chapter 1: A New Day in the Old Town

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Princess Resurrection nor do I intend to profit from this story in any way. This is purely a work of fan-fiction, so please don't sue me. Thanks and hope you enjoy the show… err… I mean story.

**Author Note:** Hello all! Raza here and this is my first fanfic ever and it's Princess Resurrection! YAY! That said this story is based off the manga, oh and please, please, please review and comment! I'm trying to become a better writer and I'd love the input! Thanks guys hope you stay tuned; I have a lot more ideas in mind, for this story and beyond! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Princess Jealously:**

**By: Raza Stanza**

**Chapter One: A New Day in the Old Town:**

* * *

Life in Sasanaki was anything but normal. Well of course it wasn't normal! What's normal about a local school having countless urban legends about ghosts and poltergeist and all of them true? What's normal about having a vampire "temporarily" be head of staff at the local hospital, or having random visits from living hurricanes and legions of apocalyptic warriors?

My point exactly…

But, believe it or not, these were perhaps the more… _mundane_ aspects of life in town. And so no; if you were really looking for what made Sasanaki strange, you'd be looking at either of the two sister mansions that graced the town's horizon. Of course, it was the older of the two that truly gave Sasanaki its namesake bizarreness, the mansion's odd bruises and burns and craters in the lawn a testament to the constantly changing horror it endured.

Yet even then, even in the face of all that oddity, if we're still describing life in Sasanaki, life was still habitual. That is to say, despite everything, the people would still go about their business, the stores would still open on time, and the mansion would still be there the next day albeit sometimes in bits and pieces.

And so today was no different as the sun rose on yet another ordinary, abnormal morning in Sasanaki. It greeted the mansion and the one very special inhabitant who called that horror house home. A young man who, as the sun made its way into his basement side bedroom, rolled over in his sleep till a strange sound came knocking at his door.

_Hi-ro… _

"Hu…" He stirred. The young man stirred.

_Hi-ro…_

"Huh… waa… ?"

"_Hiro_! Get up quickly! You'll be late for school!"

"HUH?"

And with that, young Hiro Hiyorimi practically flew out his bed and into the great bit giant bosom of his older sister Sawawa.

"Hiro?"

"Oh Nee-san! W-what are you doing up so early?"

"Actually Hiro it's already 7 o'clock and you're the only one who's still not up yet. Why I've already prepared breakfast for Ojou-sama, for Nakua, for Riza, for Reiri… I tried to make food for Flandre but she just scuttled off somewhere… I swear Flandre-chan never eats! It's like she's a robot or something… Have you seen Flandre-chan eat Hiro?"

"N-n-never mind that Nee-san, did you say its 7? I'm going to be late for school!" And with that Hiro stripped down to his boxers and collided with his dresser creating an avalanche of clothing that exploded everywhere. After a minute or so of digging through the wreck, the slender boy slipped his way into his usual white polo T-shirt and black jean pants. He then passed his thin hand through his dark hair trying vainly to keep the sides from sticking up while he stomped his way into his old-worn Nike shoes.

"I'm leaving now!"

"Oh but Hiro what about…"

But Sawawa could barely finish her sentence as Hiro scooped up his bag, snatched his lunch from her hands, and bolted out his room up the basement stairs into the light of the open front door.

"…breakfast…"

"Thanks for the lunch Nee-saaaaaaaaan!" Hiro called as he rushed off into the sunrise.

And for a time Sawawa's gaze just followed after him, her little brother, as she stood musing at the mansion's front door. She had to admit, to his credit, Hiro certainly wasn't so little anymore. In fact, in the few short months since he started living with her, Sawawa was surprised time and time again as she watched the timid, shy boy she had once known flourish into a… well… okay so a moderately responsible, semi-self-confident young man—its progress!

The happy-go-lucky maid then felt a twinge of elderly sibling pride as she thought _Oh mother, father, if only you could see how much young Hiro has grown! _

Of course, Sawawa was so overcome by her emotions that she didn't see Hiro carelessly smash his head into the mansion's front gate… Regardless… the busty maid just wiped a few proud tears from her lovely face before she went bumbling back about her business.

Meanwhile, one floor up in an ornate and immaculate dining room, there sat a beautiful blonde haired girl in gothic attire sipping her tea silently as the warm Sun kept her company. The gorgeous young girl, no more than 17 of age, ran her free hand through her long hair, wrapping the ends around her index finger.

And there was a subtle but obvious air of sophistication in this… in her. In fact, no matter what she did from the tiniest gesture to the grandest stride, in a world painted black, her nobility would be the white. Such was her existence for she was Hime (Lillianne), the second royal princess of the Monster Realm… period. Even her bones knew that.

And yet she was more than just that. What made her unique, what made her special, what made her, dare one say, superior was how indifferent she was to everything.

Yes. It was this. This calm, apathetic, almost icy perspective toward the rest of the world that compounded her beauty and reaffirmed her aristocracy, earning her the admiration of all those glancing by, too afraid to meet her piercing sharp crimson colored eyes. And indeed those eyes… her eyes with their silted pupils and near omniscient perception; so cold and yet so benevolent, truly there was no finer example of royalty around.

"Flandre." The majestic mistress called without even looking up. "More tea."

And just like that a tiny little gyniod of a maid walked in carrying a tray with an expensive looking tea kettle on it.

"Fuga" was all the blonde maid said approaching her master, mouth agape in a childish fashion. And as she made to pour her mistress a new cup of tea, Flandre couldn't help but see Hiro stumbling from the window as he barreled toward the main gates.

"Fuga."

"What is it? Hiro?" and with that Hime turned her head, opening one eye as she saw her young servant smiling like an idiot while he waved to his sister; too oblivious to notice the closed gates in front of him, his head made contact with the hard metal bars. "Hmpf… He's still such a fool…" Hime said coolly before she went back about sipping her tea.

And indeed so began yet another ordinary, abnormal morning for our favorite band of monsters in the quaint, smiling town of strange, old Sasanaki…

* * *

Hiro rubbed his head as he sprinted down the street.

_Ow that really hurt! This is the third time this week I've run into that damn gate!_

The young boy checked the time on his cell and cringed when he saw it was already 7:30.

_Ohhh this is so unfair! Three attacks in a row! In a row! Not to mention, the mansion's all torn up again which probably means I'll be stuck on repair duty with Flandre… Geazz… I need a break! I mean I may be semi-immortal but all these attacks are wearing me out! _

But on the subject of attacks, the boy's mind chose to wander…

_Hime... _

The bashful teen couldn't help but think about his lovely master.

_Hime…_

He blushed as her flawless features graced his mind.

_I wonder what's going on. What's with all these attacks lately? Who's behind them? And what do they all mean?_

These were all great questions but their lack of answers only served to frustrate the young boy. After all it wasn't like Hiro was renowned for his deductive abilities, least ways not like his master. Indeed not like Hime whose keen insight had saved the gang multiple times and never ceased to amaze both friend and foe alike. Hiro's insight now… well… it was impressive among squirrels and so, for the time being, the young boy resolved to simply make do knowing that his master was alive and unharmed…

At least for the moment... _Ah dammit..._

There it was; that paranoia. Perhaps it was innate to being a blood warrior or perhaps it was simply Hime's paranoia rubbing off on him. Whatever the case, Hiro wanted to turn around at that very instant and head back home, if only for a second just to see Hime sipping her tea or reading her book. He'd know then without a doubt that everything was alright…

He might have actually done it too if he hadn't finally caught sight of his school barely a block away. Unfortunately for him, the entrance was being locked by one the custodians and while this tore Hiro from his unproductive thoughts, it nearly gave the poor boy a heart attack (Good thing he's semi-immortal huh?).

"WAIT!" Hiro called wide-eyed flailing his arms as he sprinted toward the janitor.

"Good lord… not you again kid." The janitor wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow as Hiro approached panting out of breath.

"S-sorry sir!"

"Geazz, you've been late for the past three days. What's with you?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever… just get in there…"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" said Hiro as he bowed happily wasting no more time rushing into the school.

_Phew that was close! Anyway, I hope Hime will be alright… I've got a bad feeling about all this…more so than usual for whatever that's worth!_

If only you knew Hiro. If only you knew…

* * *

Hiro collapsed into his seat near the back row just as the professor was walking in.

"Good morning class, I trust you're all well-rested!"

The sense of cruel irony was not lost in Hiro…

"Before I start off the day's lecture, I have an important announcement to make. We have a new transfer student joining us today, why don't you come on in and introduce yourself?"

And with that, directly on cue, a young girl walked or rather glided, yes, glided in through the door and the whole class, the entire class, boy or girl it did not matter they all just froze, paralyzed in wonder…

An angel.

That's right. An actual angel had just appeared before them. For how else could one explain the sheer beauty that irradiated from this person? Gorgeous? Attractive? Stunning? No. These words were insults of the highest order—such was the caliber of excellence before them.

And so there was no other explanation. This girl, this simply marvelous, young girl had to be divine in some way, blessed by a kind of beauty that could only be described through religious metaphor and lengthy similes.

That was _who_ she was. That was _how_ she was.

"Hello everyone and good morning!" She spoke and by god even her voice was perfect, too abstract to describe and yet too beautiful to forget. "My name is Usanagi Yumi. Pleased to meet you!"

Now, at that point, understandably half the class was staring at her slack-jawed and silent and yet the young girl didn't seem bothered even in the slightest.

Did she not notice? Or did she not care? Looking like that, it'd probably be more shocking if people _weren't_ gawking at her all the time.

And so regardless of how she felt or if she cared, one thing was certain, as she went forth, with each step she took, with each glance she gave, she had the class gushing over her splendor.

"Whoa she's a-a-amazing!"

"Yeah I know! The new transfer student sure is something else!"

"S-she's so beautiful she makes me want to write poetry!"

"Okay I wouldn't go that far…"

"I would man, LOOK AT HER! She's even prettier than Kamura-senpai!"

"Okay good point!"

"I second that!"

"Me too!"

"Believe it!"

"Hello to the new Miss Sasanaki Gakuen! Kamura-senpai doesn't stand a chance!"

_Meanwhile, a few floors up in the high school classes…_

*ACHOO* sneezed Reiri as her head shot up.

"… Hmm… someone must be talking about me…" The black haired vixen then smirked a little licking the tips of her small vampiric fangs. "It must be one of my little lambs marveling at my beauty again! How naughty of them _fufu_!"

_Anyway… (Sweat bubble)_

"Alright class, so today we will be picking up from yesterday's lecture on western mythology by… blah… blah… blah"

The professor's voice seemed to trail off as most of the class remained fixated on the new transfer student.

Hiro himself was miles away, though his thoughts were geared toward his beautiful master Hime. And so, in his distracted state, Hiro didn't notice when, much to his other classmate's fury, Yumi sat down right next to him.

_Yes… that's right… Hime will be fine. She's got Flandre to protect her. And Riza, Reiri and I will all be done with school in no time… yes… no reason to—"_

"Hello!"

For the third time that day, Hiro was interrupted in some way. The blood warrior turned to his side fully ready to return the greeting and yet, as he beheld the angel who had spoken, all he could do was stare…

"Fufu is there something on my face?" The young girl asked with an innocent smile… a little too innocent perhaps…

"Ah… N-no… I mean h-hello! Ah… y-you're a n-new transfer s-student… ahhhh…" Hiro was bullshitting like a champ. In his daydreaming, about Hime no less, all he was aware of in that class was something about western mythology and a new transfer student. This angel of a girl must have been the latter and so, like an animal pressed against the wall, his instincts guiding him, and a strong desire to not make an even greater fool of himself, Hiro heard whispers of a name he hadn't heard before. Putting one and one together, he took a chance… and got lucky. "Y-yumi-san, right?"

"Fufu yep! But please just Yumi. And you are…?"

"R-right! I'm Hiyorimi Hiro, pleased to m-meet you!"

"Hiro huh? Well Hiro it's nice to meet you too! I think we're going to be good friends!" And with that Yumi blushed a bit and giggled as she turned away taking out her notebook leaving Hiro wondering what the hell just happened.

And indeed Hiro was wondering what the hell just happened. Three nights in a row filled with attacks and near-death incidents, Hime almost died! Hell he almost died! And yet there he was in the face of all that, acting like a fool, getting all bent out of shape because of some new girl at school.

_Geazz… Get it together Hiro… _He thought trying his best to get back to worrying about Hime... like a good blood warrior.

But it seemed that fate had other plans in store for Hiro for no sooner did he regain his composure (or at least try to) that a faint growling noise directed his attention toward the unanimous glaring of his fellow classmates.

_Oh damn… I… I hope you're alright Hime… because it looks like I've found trouble!_

And indeed poor Hiro did as he spent most of the day dodging death glares and crumbled paper balls with poetically scribbled death messages. It was not surprising then that, as soon as it was time for lunch, the young boy practically teleported out the door preferring to eat alone than deal with his classmates' jealousy.

And so, using every ounce of his youthful dexterity, Hiro made his way to the back of his school and prayed that no one had seen where he'd gone. He may have been asking for a miracle there, but then again, no one ever used the back of the school… well… no one besides Bucchi and then only because the quiet seclusion was ideal for discussing nighttime escapades that unfortunately included Hiro, the most famous of which was the time he somehow discovered Reiri was a vampire… and then promptly forgot the very next day... Regardless, as Hiro crept timidly into the back of his school, the lack of noise and sound reassured him that Bucchi's little meeting place was more than ideal for his current, miserable situation.

He'd definitely have to thank Bucchi for this one, well at least after he calmed down along with the rest of their class.

And so, doing his best to be at peace for the moment and shrug off that helpless feeling, Hiro was about to start digging into his lunch when, to his great surprise (and continuing misfortune), he saw Yumi, peep out the back door. She seemed to be looking for something… or someone and if Hiro's luck was running true to form, he was her target… She started walking toward him… true to form indeed…

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yumi-san, w-w-w-what are you doing here?" Hiro asked bewildered out of his mind.

But Yumi didn't say a word as she approached, not a single word. She only threw Hiro odd glances that made the poor boy sweat wondering what the hell was going on.

"Can I ask you something?" She finally said with a cute, almost devilish, little grin on. She took a seat right next to him, their hands touching for a moment as she sat down.

"Ah…" Hiro was sweating a lot now. _Why me! WHY ME?_ "Y-yeah sure…"

"Can I call you 'Hiro'?"

"Yeah of course."

"Then 'Hiro' just call me 'Yumi.'" Yumi then giggled into her wrist before folding her legs and taking out her lunch as if nothing had happened.

"S-sorry about that…" Hiro mumbled as he laughed nervously doing his best to act natural and focus on his own meal, and not the overwhelming magnificence sitting next to him.

"Don't worry about it; I'm just not that big on formalities. Oh and yes 'what am I doing here?' Well when I saw you leave in such a hurry, I figured you were rushing off to some sort of secret lunch spot or something. I figured I'd tag along and keep you company."

"But wouldn't you rather eat with… the girls?" _Or any of the other TWENTY people who want to KILL me for a chance to talk to you…_

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"N-no! It's not that I…" Hiro let out an exasperated sigh as he saw Yumi giggle again, as if to mark each time she was teasing him. And so then he knew there was no arguing with this woman. She could answer any question with yes or no and she'd be right and so, despite being extremely exhausted in more ways than one, Hiro just smiled in defeat and decided to go along with whatever Yumi had in mind. "Heh… you're right. I could use some company…"

"I'm happy that I was right." Yumi smiled back as she looked around admiring the quiet atmosphere behind the school. And in that brief moment, as Hiro watched her watching the world everything seemed a little bit brighter, and he had no idea why. The angel of a girl then turned to speak to him again. "To tell you the truth I was getting kind of bored being all coped up in that classroom. I mean I know that's really bad since it's my first day but… heh… is the professor always that boring?"

"H-h-hehe… yeah the p-professor isn't exactly the most interesting man in the world… but you get use to him… well… t-that's what they told me anyway when I first came to this school. Still think he's kinda b-boring though hehehe…"

"When you first came to this school?"

"Y-yeah that's right. I was the new transfer student just a few months back."

"WOW!"

"UHHH…?"

"That's really cool! Talk about coincidence! Guess we transfer students have to stick together huh? Fufu! Where did you transfer from?"

"W-well I…"

"And why did you move to Sasanaki?"

"Ahh…my sis…"

"Do you live near to the school?"

"Well you see…"

"Do you like it here?"

At that point, Hiro was just chuckling sheepishly to himself. Yumi, in addition to being someone you couldn't argue with, was straightforward, a troublesome combination Hiro thought. And while this didn't exactly make her any easier to deal with, it was sort of ironic. Here she was so earth shattering in her appearance, so much greater than the world around her, and yet her personality didn't seem to show that. She was eager and peppy not at all like the refined and reserved demeanor Hiro had in mind for women that passed a certain level of beauty. What's more her questions reflected this, they were trivial, ordinary, down-to-earth, granted that Hiro couldn't answer some of them—his _unique_ situation and all, but Yumi had no reason to care in the first place and yet she did, she was an angel who had no reason to and yet she did.

And so Hiro, despite his problems and exhaustion, decided to give Yumi a chance answering her questions—the ones he could away, laughing with her, smiling with her, eating with her. And as time progressed, as their conversation progressed, lo and behold, for the first time that day, Hiro found himself at peace, the young boy coming to fully welcome Yumi as she slowly relieved his anxieties one question at a time.

He found it, on a separate note, very comforting that, for whatever reason—or maybe there didn't have to be a reason—this girl, a person, an angelic person but a person nonetheless, cared about him, about his past, about all the little everyday things that often don't get asked. He needed that... it made him feel… human…

And so as their lunch period wound down to a close, Hiro was understandably more than just reluctant to stop their conversation. In the end, despite his initial worries, Yumi turned out to be exactly what he needed, and even if he'd have to deal with their classmates later, the peace she'd unknowingly brought him was more than worth it.

And so, after taking a few more seconds to savor his new friend's peaceful company, it was time to get back to the real world. Hiro got up and, feeling brave, extended his hand to Yumi who gladly accepted his help with a warm smile. He knew then that this was a good end to a good conversation.

Unfortunately good endings have a tendency to go bad when you aren't looking and Yumi should have been paying more attention to her footing for as Hiro pulled her up, she carelessly slipped falling backward. And just like that climatic moment ruined…

Or maybe not…

_Hiro_ caught her before she fell, his hands firmly securing their way, as if by instinct, around her head and around her waist. Yumi opened her eyes, a few beads of sweat tracing their way down her cheeks when she realized how close Hiro was, their faces mere inches apart, their eyes locked in place staring into each other's soul. And so they blushed, for what else could they do as they both remained glued together like bits of a puzzle, neither one making any effort to dislodge the other.

"A-a-are you a-a-alright?" Hiro finally wheezed not knowing what to do or what else to say.

"Yes… thank you… Hiro." Yumi said freeing herself up to stand on her own. To be honest, she was really enjoying the young man's grip, his hands hinting at a security he knew how to provide—an all too mature trait for a boy of that age. And yet he was still indeed a boy despite being a young man, he looked like he was about to faint as he held her tightly. And so she freed herself as a thank you, returning the courtesy he had shown. She smiled warmly at him and just like that everything seemed alright again as Hiro smiled back, the two sharing a sweet, silent moment, stolen away behind the eyes of the world…

But it was hardly just their moment for _another_ was present, intruding upon their haven, a pair of violet eyes stalking them from the darkest depths of the shadows.

"So this is the little lamb that is supposedly prettier than me." Reiri half glared and half admired as she took a sip of her tomato juice, her piercing-sharp gaze pinned on the new girl. "Fufu, she's cute I'll give her that… she definitely has the aura of a virgin." The pure blooded vampire licked her quivering lips blushing at the thought of sucking the blood of her newest victim… ah… maiden… She stopped her blood fantasy when she saw the girl trip over only to be rescued so gallantly, seized in the arms of her unlikely hero. "Ohhh… well well Hiro, it looks like you're more… _capable_ than we give you credit for fufu! My my, what to do, what to do? I think I'll investigate this matter a little more…" Reiri chuckled as she turned on her heel ready to head back inside. But a curious thought ran through her head then. She turned around taking one last long look at Hiro and Yumi before saying half in jest half in seriousness. "Looks like you have some competition ehh… Hime-sama?… fufu." And with that the Reiri gave one last smirk before heading back into the school leaving the two junior high students lost together as they were in their moment, like nothing else in the world mattered because nothing else in that moment did…

* * *

**NEXT TIME:** Hiro continues to get closer to this mysterious new transfer student. More trouble awaits our ill-fated blood warrior as he goes over to her house… and Hime finds out... All that and more next time!

**End Note:** Okay so this chapter was a little uneventful, a lot more Hiro and a lot less Hime. It gets better I promise! We'll see more of the gang in the coming chapters. That said don't forget to review and comment! Private messages are also welcomed! Thanks again and hope you'll stick around for more! Raza out!


	2. Chapter 2: A Night Interlude

**Disclaimer:** As I stated in the first chapter, I don't own Princess Resurrection. This work is purely a non-profit fanfiction. So don't be a jerk, don't sue me… pretty please?

**Author Note:** Hello all! Raza here! First things first, I want to both thank all the people who read my fanfic and reviewed it, your comments and support are deeply appreciated, and also I'd like to apologize to all of you for the delay in this chapter's release. I'm really sorry about that guys. The first chapter took a lot out of me, my first fanfic and all but that's no excuse. I'll try to release chapters and updates more regularly from now on, like a chapter a week or something. Anyway, more information at the bottom so without further adieu, let the story begin! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Night Interlude**

* * *

The next two weeks passed by rather peacefully. Hime and the gang hadn't had any new attacks and, if you asked Hiro, there was nothing wrong with that! The young blood warrior had actually managed to get a decent amount of sleep. Riza too was also taking the opportunity to catch some, as she called it, 'Z's' but then again, even with the extra time, the red-headed half-breed still seemed groggy and took naps regularly throughout the day.

("Well she is a dog after all fufu!" Reiri stop…)

All things considered though, life was good. Things were indeed very peaceful. Sawawa was still cooking the finest meals, Reiri was still sucking the blood of the finest maidens, and Nakua was still in awe over Sawawa's finest offerings… truly it seemed the only people still weary about the recent attacks were Hime and Sherwood—no surprise there.

And now it was Friday, the end of the second week. Hiro rushed out of his school, happy for once that he actually had the energy to do so, he hid among clusters of high school students careful to avoid his classmates.

Believe it or not, they were still pretty pissed at him but then again why wouldn't they be? It was no secret that he and Yumi were getting close, the back of the school becoming their private spot to have lunches… of course his classmates' imaginations were far from that innocent…

So yeah, it really did suck to be Hiro seeing as though he didn't even ask for Yumi's company. Not that her presence was unwelcome or anything, it just sucked that his classmates were so mad at him because of it, and what an odd limbo like state that left him in.

But that was the thing though… the whole situation just seemed odd to Hiro, off somehow. He and Yumi had carried on for quite a while and yet, in the two weeks they'd spent together, they hadn't been disturbed once—not once! How did his classmates not find this place? How did they not barge in on them? Don't get me wrong, Hiro was more than happy with the peace but the question itself drove him mad. Was his classmates' anger all just hot air? Did they not care about Yumi? Or were they really just too stupid to figure out something so simple? He didn't know. And that wasn't the only thing.

Yumi herself was an odd ball of confusion. In class, she was an angel, she acted like one, she looked like one, for all intents and purposes, she was one. And yet she would throw Hiro these odd glances and smiles, as if she and he were keeping some great secret and then, only then, when they were alone, truly alone, did everything seem normal again… And she was back… presto, Yumi was human. She laughed freely, she spoke freely, like she'd been putting on a show and only after she'd left the stage, the classroom, did she finally come out of character.

It was bizarre but, Hiro didn't question it. He and Yumi had a good thing going, something he didn't want to lose. So even if he didn't understand everything, hell even if he didn't understand anything, he didn't have to. And now he was going over to her house… Don't look at him, he himself didn't know how he'd been shanghaied into this one but, again, he wasn't going to question it. Things were simpler that way… with Yumi anyway…

"HIRO!"

Speak of the devil… or rather an angel. Hiro looked up and sure enough there she was. Yumi stood just down the street in front of Sawawa's favorite parfait shop, looking as beautiful, as angelic as ever, and yet the way she smiled, the way the sun hit her, the way she carried herself… it felt like… _home_… Hiro now had no idea what that meant but like with each time he saw her, he was glad that, for whatever reason, Yumi was his friend, and you know what, maybe there didn't have to be a reason for that…

And so, giving one last quick look around, Hiro started walking toward Yumi, a dumb little smile already plastered across his face, he must have stood out a mile away… a most unfortunate thing…

"HIYORIMI-KUN YOU BASTARD!" And just like that his delusions of stealth were all but shattered.

"HUH?" Hiro blurted out dumbly as he whirled around, a million thoughts racing through his head, they were all summed up in one word.

_Bucchi…_

"B-B-BUCCHI—AAGH!" Hiro squealed as his bespectacled and freckled friend practically tackled him to the ground.

"H-HIYORIMI!" Bucchi huffed through his clenched teeth. His voice sounded strained and Hiro couldn't tell if he was angry or if he was crying. He grabbed Hiro by the cuff of his shirt pulling the poor boy up face to face. Oh yeah he was crying… "H-HOW DO YOU DO IT?" And angry…

"EHHH?"

"DON'T 'EHHH' ME YOU BASTARD! HOW! DO! YOU! DO! IT!" He grunted as he shook the dazed boy back and forth. "HOW! I WANT TO KNOW! First Kamura-senpai! Then Riza-san! Hell I wouldn't be surprised if next it was Francesca-san! But Usanagi-san too! What's your secret! HOW DO YOU GET ALL THESE GIRLS? I'M YOUR FRIEND YOU OUTTA TELL ME THESE THINGS YOU BASTAAAAAARD!"

"Buchi! Please calm down! Get a hold of yourself! We're in public and you're making a scene!" _Please god help me out here!_

"Oh my…"

_Oh no…_ Hiro thought as he immediately regretted asking for divine intervention. He and Bucchi glanced up and there was Yumi, standing right over them, looking on with subtle amusement. Hiro knew that look she had in her eyes, he knew she had something mischievous planned but Bucchi, he must have been clueless. "… I hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

"WAH AH! U-U-U-Usanagi-san! AH! I! UM!" Bucchi stammered like a madman as he jumped off Hiro standing up now as straight as an arrow. Hiro was about to seize the moment and get up when he noticed a familiar flicker in Yumi's eye and then it dawned upon him the taboo mistake Bucchi had committed…

"Hmmm… what poor manners you have… jumping on top of people and knocking them over… someone ought to _punish_ you…"

At that point, Bucchi's poor little head couldn't wrap itself around Yumi's words far less her expression which almost had Hiro bleeding from his nose. And so, Bucchi, poor Bucchi, fainted quite deliberately falling backward onto his back, out cold… and that was that.

Hiro finally got up staring at Bucchi slightly urked by Yumi's little charade. She had shown mercy… barely… He turned to his angelic friend who yet again seemed to be her usual self. "I-I think you might have overdone that…"

"Fufu! Well… I had to save you didn't I?" She said throwing Hiro another one of her looks and this time he felt like he understood. Smiling warmly, he ushered her to move ahead.

"Say is he going to be alright?"

"Oh what him? Oh yeah. He'll be fine. Trust me; you have no idea how much that happens!"

"Fufu!"

_Sorry Bucchi!_ Hiro thought as he rushed off with Yumi hoping to avoid anymore trouble. If only shit were that simple… As they rushed off further away, Yumi leading of course, the young girl had the bright idea to reach for Hiro's arm which, being that it's Hiro and all, freaked the poor boy completely the F*#$ out, but then she threw him an innocent sort of confused look, and he half wondered if this was the kind of thing people who were "just friends" did. He let her have her way and then she threw him another one of her _other _looks and he just smiled sheepishly as they walked off arm in arm. No trouble at all… yeah right…

Sheesh… and yet it was so… goddamn peaceful! Seriously can one person really be so confusing? And attractive?

Hime popped into Hiro's mind and Hiro thought things over. It was hard to say like comparing apples to oranges or maybe more like comparing the ocean to the sea. Whatever the case, he swore that if Yumi's demeanor were slightly more… _proper_, she'd have given Hime a run for her money. That wasn't to say now that Yumi's personality or bombastic nature was somehow less attractive, Hiro liked it in fact… it was what made Yumi seem human. It was just that, if she was only as graceful as one would have thought, she'd be comparable to Hime. Yes. That was it. Then one could actually juxtapose the two on equal terms.

And that was indeed a recent thought of Hiro's, who was more attractive? Yumi or Hime? Both were beyond the limitations of words but one was divine and the other was royal. One was abstract and the other flawless. And still, moving beyond semantics, the two were so similar and yet so different, Hiro resolved that neither could adequately be compared. Hime was the proper princess, the jewel of the monster realm and Yumi was perfection, a human in goddess form. Truly, no matter how the words may have seemed, it was a stalemate in his mind.

But wait… how'd Hiro even start down this train of thought, who was more attractive and such? _Geazz, get it together Hiro! This isn't how a blood warrior should think!_ But even as Hiro scolded himself something seemed amiss. Something seemed off (oh really genius!). What was this weird feeling all of a sudden? And then it hit as he and Yumi went forth, still walking arm in arm, Hiro noticed that a stark silence had taken a hold of the air.

"Ah…" Hiro started trying to break the unusual calm… and doing a bad job. "So Yumi?"

Yumi didn't say a thing. She just kept her head slightly down, watching the ground as she walked. They were in a part of town that Hiro didn't know so well but Yumi still seemed to have her wits about, she tugged his arm as they rounded a corner marked by an old beaten up light post and then they continued along. She wasn't upset. Hiro knew that, he was relieved by that in fact… no, among her perfect features and flawless face, he could clearly discern a smile. And yet why was she so distracted? Why the silence?

"Yumi…" He tried again and that time he succeeded… sorta…

"OH WHA?" Yumi yelped as she spun her head toward Hiro nearly tossing her bag over her shoulder. Hiro too got a good scare as he nearly fell from the sidewalk into the road… just as a car was happening by.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hiro! Please don't die!"

"Yea… I'll try not to…" Hiro laughed weakly, his face a little white despite the irony that… you know… he was IMMORTAL… "B-but I was just wondering… why are you so quiet? I mean it hardly suits you… Is everything okay?"

"Oh… am I q-quiet? … I didn't realize… I-it's nothing… fufu… nothing at all…" Yumi said giving Hiro a quick look before shying away. Hiro just gave her his most blatantly confused look back, he was done trying to figure shit out. "It's just…" Yumi began; she fidgeted with her fingers as if looking for the right words to say… she was so beautiful… Hiro almost lost himself in thought again. "This will be the first time I've ever brought a boy home…"

Hiro cringed, his face now scrunched up into a silly sheepish smile as he blushed furiously. "Ah…" _What on Earth am I suppose to say to that? _But Hiro didn't have the time to think for Yumi, seeing his trembling fear seemed to drink it all in, a familiar glint flickered in her eye and a smile that spelt disaster labeled her face…

"You wouldn't think about taking _advantage_ of me… would you Hiro?"

"Y-Y-Y-YUMI!" Hiro stuttered unable to process those words. "YOU S-S-S-SHOULDN'T SAY SUCH THINGS!"

"Fufu relax Hiro relax! I know you wouldn't do anything like that fufu." Hiro looked at Yumi who simply smiled at him seizing his hand again. She giggled happily as their arms came in contact. _Damn it…_ He thought unable to stop himself from smiling back, like a fool—her fool. _This girl is… going to be the death of me!_

And so their conversation continued filling the air around them with laughter and happiness and then they were finally there. Yumi let go of Hiro's hand as she made her way to open her front door and they were finally there. Hiro was at Yumi's place…

Yumi went in first, of course, she took off her shoes and Hiro did the same as he watched her waltzing around, she disappeared into what he presumed was the kitchen leaving him standing dumbly in the entrance way. Her house was gorgeous, he had to admit that. Quaint, but gorgeous, the beige walls filled with stacks of picture frames and art. And while Hiro wasn't exactly some sophisticated connoisseur of the arts, he scuffed to himself thinking back to the time he had to deliver that chicken bird sculpture thingie to Sherwood's, here he found himself enthralled. There was subtleness to this house, a sort of calming Zen, he liked it.

Were it that he had more time to admire… "Hiro." The sweet sound of Yumi's voice beckoned him further along and so he followed making his way into what appeared to be the living space.

"Well, sit down Hiro!" Yumi smiled as she stuck her head into the room. "No need to be shy or anything, make yourself at home! Get comfortable! Can I get you something to drink or eat?" She asked disappearing back into the kitchen.

"No I-I'm okay."

"Are you sure? My uncle gets a lot of good stuff near his job and since he's always working late he leaves me a lot of it."

"Thanks but I'm alright." _Uncle?_ Hiro thought realizing this was one of the first times he learned something meaningful about Yumi—something personal anyway. _So Yumi lives with her uncle…_

Yumi walked back into the room carrying two small cups of what smelled like tea—Earl Grey?—this was his chance Hiro thought feeling brave, it was time for him to start asking Yumi questions for a change. "W-what about your parents? Do they live here as well?" Hiro asked as nonchalantly as possible. But still it seemed that may have been the wrong thing to ask as a swift, cold silence embraced the room.

"… They…" Yumi said meekly after a few awkward seconds ticked by. "They passed away…"

"I'm so sorry." _Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! _Seriously is there a Guinness record for unluckiest man in the world? Not to mention, Hiro himself wanted to avoid the topic of parents since he didn't want to bother Yumi with his own problems… Geazz… Hiro just about swallowed his own tongue. "… I-I know how you feel… my parents passed away too… that's why I live with my sister…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… And… I-I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked… it was rude…"

"N-no! Not at all Hiro. It's okay… I'm sorry too… about your parents. It's just been awhile since I've had someone to talk to like this…" Yumi smiled back at Hiro and he could tell she wasn't at all angry but still the room remained quiet… the only sounds being their uncomfortable scuffling as they sat antsy next to one another.

Hiro twiddled with his thumbs sneaking glances at Yumi who just stared off distantly. Great… look what he'd done now. What a bona fide genius he was… Here was his first chance to ask Yumi questions and he went off mucking it all up… just great… Feeling responsible (because he was), Hiro took a sip of his tea hoping to calm his rattled nerves… and it was… wow! "This is… some really great tea!"

"Oh y-you like it?"

"Yeah! I t-thought my sis made the best Earl Grey but… this is really good too!"

"Fufu! I'm so glad! Earl Grey always calms me down. And this brand my Uncle gets from a little coffee shop near his job." Yumi hummed as the chilly atmosphere seemed to disappear and life entered the room once again. "Hmm… okay… let's see… how about we watch a movie or something… cheer ourselves up?"

"Ah… yea sure…" Hiro said just happy to see Yumi lively once again.

And so they made themselves comfortable, nestled next to each other on the couch. Yumi started up the flick and it was in black and white with grainy quality which had Hiro sort of skeptical, but as they watched the young blood warrior couldn't help but feel enthralled (no surprise there). But it was more than that… as they watched this movie, it seemed to speak to Hiro… it seemed so real… and he didn't know if it was the actors or the movie itself or maybe Yumi's presence… but it was a weird combination of beauty, sorrow, and… _familiarity_… and then it was over.

"Done!" Yumi said as the screen faded to black. No credits rolled which was a little odd but then again the movie was very old… Yumi turned to Hiro. "So, what'd you think?" Her eyes filled with that "dying-to-know" sort of look.

"Wow…that movie was… depressing… weren't we supposed to be cheered up?"

"Fufu! Yeah I know. I'm sorry! This movie is my favorite though."

"Did… do you think the girl died in the end?"

"Hmm? Oh… Yes. I think she did… of a broken heart and all…"

"That's really sad… even though the man wanted her to live on?"

"She couldn't do that Hiro… not without him… when he passed away, she didn't have any other reason to live… she was his and his alone and when he died, she died too."

"Wow…" Hiro said… his thoughts for some odd reason now filled with only Hime… his master…

This of course reminded Hiro to check the time on his cell… it was 4:30… Geazz that movie was two and half hours long! He definitely overstayed himself but all in all, this was a good first little meet up with Yumi… they'd both gotten to know each other a little bit better and he felt that her mysterious nature was slowly starting to fade—she was indeed a person underneath that angelic complexion… so yeah, he and Yumi definitely had to do this again. But now… it was time to head back home... his home… back to Hime… And so, after taking one last moment to savor Yumi's peaceful company it was time to get back to it. "Well… Yumi… thank you for having me over…"

"Huh? You're leaving?"

"Yeah… it's getting kind of later so—"

"PLEASE DON'T GO!"

"Huh?" _What was that? Just then?_ Hiro looked at Yumi and for a split second he saw something in her eyes. Something he hadn't seen before. This melancholy, this look of despair, of loneliness.

"I-I-I mean… won't you stay with me Hiro, just a little longer? Pretty please?" It didn't stop her from being any less attractive…

"W-w-w-well… I…" _Of course not! It's getting late and Hime might need us!_ Hiro scolded himself in his mind, this was the first time that day that he'd started worrying about Hime… but then again Yumi had been so kind… and this was the first time they'd hung out together… and it was sort of early to be heading home (compared to the times he and Bucchi usually stayed out anyway)… maybe he could stay for a while more. His cell phone was on so it wasn't like no one could reach him… "Okay. I guess I can stay a little longer…"

"AWESOME!" Yumi said smiling that same smile that always got Hiro smiling. "Hey I know let's play a board game!"

_Ah… wow… _Hiro thought as Yumi went off peppier than ever returning quickly with some game. _She… really is… so happy now… is she really that lonely? _

_Yumi… She said her uncle works late. And her parents passed away. I have Sawawa… Riza, Reiri, Flandre, Sherwood, Bucchi… _

_Hime… _

_But who does Yumi have?_

"Is there something on my face?" Yumi asked as she set up the game, her eyes staring at Hiro still staring back at her.

"Oh no, sorry… I was just thinking you seem so… at ease. It's nice to see you let your hair down."

"But my hair is always done Hiro."

"Wha…? No… I mean—"

"Relax Hiro I know what you mean fufu. I guess… it's because I feel so… comfortable with you, Hiro. You're the first real friend I've had since I came to this town…"

"I-I've been wondering about that a-actually. Why don't you talk to any of our other classmates?"

"W-well… I"

"You know they're all just dying to meet you."

"…"

"Why do you only talk to me? Ahh! D-don't get me wrong I don't mind! I really feel comfortable with you too… But, well, why did you follow me that day?" There it was. Hiro had just asked it. The question of all questions, the end all, be all. It was just another little thing that had been gnawing at him, just another fraction of the overall mystery that still surrounded this girl named Yumi… and yet right there it seemed like it was the climax. The question whose answer answered all other questions…

"Well I guess Hiro… it was because you were the only one who seemed _real_. You were the only one that stood out to me in that class. I mean everywhere I go, it's always the same, the same people… the same reactions.

I heard them talking, you know. Everywhere I went, all the friends I tried to make, moving from town to town, relative to relative after my parents died.

Who was Usanagi Yumi? She's beautiful. She's beyond beautiful. She's prettier than any woman I've ever seen. And she's so young but she's so amazing. That's what they said. That's who I was. No one would ever describe me by my hair color or my eye color or any of the normal things.

I became… a concept, a definition. I was an example, a doll behind a display case… everyone could see me but no one ever knew me… And for once I just wanted someone to say…

Who is Usanagi Yumi? Oh well she's 14 years old and she's a little shy and a little tomboyish and she has horrible handwriting. She likes to take long walks and explore forests and bird watch. Her favorite color is green and Sopa is her favorite food and she loves any kind of board game. She's a person. She's my friend.

I felt like you could see that Hiro. There was a sort of sadness in your eyes that day I met you. It reminded me of myself. I knew then that you were different. A true friend…"

Silence once gain consumed the room. All cards were now on the table. Everything was out in the open and what a fool Hiro had been for not seeing it…

Hiro _had_ noticed the person in Yumi but not the sadness… the kind of sadness that meant even with him, even right now, she was putting on a show. She was looking for someone to see through her shell, crack her mask, the obvious veil of her beauty, someone to save her, and she had chosen him… and he had squandered such an honor, too worried about his own problems to help her with her own. So now it was time to set things right by doing the only thing he could do. "Well Usanagi Yumi… who has brown hair and brown eyes… and whose… favorite color is green and whose favorite meal is Sopa and—," Yumi laughed realizing what he was doing and Hiro too couldn't help but laugh gently. "—who likes to take long walks and bird watch and explore forests. I think you're a wonderful friend… and it's your turn to roll the dice."

"Hiro…" she said and he could see in her eyes, her wonderful, chocolate colored eyes, that she was truly happy. Genuinely.

"By the way Yumi, I don't think you have horrible handwriting…"

"Fufu… well Hiro you'll have to show me yours someday!"

_Someday…_

* * *

Meanwhile back at the mansion, a few hours later…

"Hiro's not back yet?" Hime asked in her usual cold, emotionless voice. She seldom showed any emotion toward anything as was characteristic of her famed ice princess demeanor. Yet, to those who were exceptionally observant, she always seemed at least vaguely… vaguely now… interested whenever the subject fell on her clumsy, shy, idiotic, kind-hearted, forlorn headache of a blood warrior, Hiro; everything else… and she approached with varying degrees of indifference, note the word indifference, not interest. The reason now for this mild interest, in her blood warrior of all people, was anyone's guess but over the time Hime and Hiro had spent together, it was obvious that, no matter how indifferent she was or how shy he was, the two had grown fairly close… by Hime standards of course…

"No Ojou-sama." Said Sawawa as she carefully served Hime her dinner. "I'm concerned. I hope he isn't staying at Bucchi's house again… I always tell him to warn me when he's going out but I guess that's all part of the rebellious age!"

(Sawawa is referring to the time Hiro was captured by Nakua. Of course, being her usual clueless self, Sawawa naturally assumed Hiro instead stayed at Bucchi's house—convenient if nothing else).

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" chimed Reiri as she waltzed into the dining room followed closely by Riza, both of them still in their respective school uniforms.

"Oye Sawawa! Smells good! Curry chicken ey? It's been awhile!" drooled Riza as she plopped down at the end of the dining room table making herself comfortable by kicking her feet up and tilting back in her chair—I'll spare you the details and just tell you it was a panty-shot moment (yeah like there isn't enough of those in this manga!).

"What do you mean Reiri?" asked Hime as Sawawa happily served Riza a healthy serving of curry and Flandre poured some tomato juice for our favorite resident vampire.

"Oh nothing at all Hime-sama." The vampire jested in her usual overly, playful tone. "I merely am suggesting that perhaps Hiro has found someone new to… shall we say… _occupy_ his free time fufu!"

"…Reiri"

Reiri still smiling cracked a peek at Hime. What she saw scared both her and Riza half to death, and that's saying something considering they were a vampire and a werewolf! There was Hime, the elegant princess glaring through her calm composure. It was the kind of glare that she gave whenever she was about ready to kill something… something that was annoying her…

"W-well Hime-sama, it seems that Hiro has gotten rather close to a new girl at school..." At this the crafty vampire noticed a slight change in Hime's demeanor, perhaps a slight slip in her impassive mask as her eyes flickered bidding Reiri to continue. "Fufu… there are some rumors that… the two are… shall we say… together…"

At that moment Sawawa let out a yelp that almost made Riza choke and even Flandre looked like she was about to short-circuit.

"NONSENSE!" The half-breed proclaimed recovering from her near death experience only to go right back to eating… well going back to what werewolves consider eating. "HIRO… NOM… WOULDN'T DO… NOM… SOMETHING… NOM… LIKE—"

"Could you please not talk with your mouthful… uncultured bitch…" sighed Reiri as she took a sip of her tomato juice.

Riza grabbed a glass of water and downed it in three seconds before turning and saying, "Hiro wouldn't do that, he's far too young to start getting… _involved_… not to mention he's far too shy for any of that… you pervert."

"Hmpf… foul beast… I'm not a pervert! I'm just saying that Hiro is human and 14 years old… that's hardly too young for anything since puberty in humans start from around 11 to 15. That said. Hiro is constantly surrounded by you, me, and Hime-sama…"

"Yeah so? Your point?"

"My point is… that and at least two of us here are modesty attractive fufu!"

"YOU BITCH!"

"Fufu and anyway, add to that, Hiro's status as a blood warrior…" Riza's face became serious while Hime just stared intently at Reiri as if drinking in everything she was saying. "Constantly exposing himself to danger… to protect his beautiful master… his life could end at any moment… permanently too if he doesn't drink the royal blood."

"But Hiro likes Hime." Riza said shaking her head. (Talk about as subtle as gunshot to the face…) "You said it yourself. Even an idiot can see that."

"Yes. But how long can Hiro… wait." Reiri glanced at Hime wondering if she chose the right words. Hime didn't look back, her bangs covering up her eyes, she remained quiet. "He's just a boy. He's just a human. And technically he's already died once. Would it really be so unfeasible, no, would it really be so wrong for him to try and have a healthy relationship? It's obvious yes that Hiro has developed a deep connection with Hime-same, but what if that isn't enough… he is still human even if he's our Hiro. And this war wasn't exactly something he was raised ready for…" Reiri concluded. Cue curtains, applause, flowers, Oscar. She half-surprised herself on how passionate that last part came out, it seemed vampires _were_ capable of compassion after all.

Riza just looked away. "Grr… I still don't believe it… what if it's a trap? What if Hiro's in real danger right now? We don't even know where he is. And even if he's with this girl which I doubt." Riza said throwing Reiri a glare. "He would have at least mentioned something. He does whenever he hangs out with that weird kid… Bucchi or whatever, in fact, for all we know, he could be with him instead."

"No. I don't think so." Said Reiri as a bat started tapping at the dining room window trying to get in. Reiri got up and went over to the window, opening it and as if by instinct, the bat casually latched itself hanging upside down from the length of her forearm. "No… just as I thought, Hiro _is_ at that girls place… the bats in the city are practically buzzing about it. And no bitch it can't be a trap. I didn't sense anything while surveying that girl and just now my bats haven't reported anything abnormal. It may simply be for once that our little Hiro is finally growing into a man fufu!"

"Yeah whatever!" said Riza standing up and slamming her hands against the table. "You probably didn't notice a damn thing—relying on those bats of yours. I should check this girl out myself. After all everyone knows werewolves have better senses than vampires!" And just like that Oscar winning moment destroyed… Riza was inviting trouble in and Reiri, having had just about enough of Riza's inept interjections decided it was time for trouble to come knocking…

"Oh my, is that why my kind has slaughtered so many of yours? FUFU!" (ohhhhhhhhh…)

At this point, Riza and Reiri were gearing up for their usual fights that ultimately ended each time with one of the two—Riza usually—falling asleep before it escalated to the point of a duel. And so the two bickered, yes bickered was the right word, just noise in the evening as they, or rather Riza, wolfed down plate after plate of Sawawa's fine cooking, all the while Reiri casually sipped at her tomato juice berating the brutish albeit beautiful half-breed.

Flandre just stared vacantly at the fighting duo with the same childish disposition on while Sawawa, after hearing Reiri use Hiro's name in the same sentence as the word 'girl' was practically brimming with abnormal older sibling pride.

But Hime… Hime was quiet. Her long blonde bangs still overcastting her face effectively covering up her crimson eyes. She didn't stir, not after Riza and Reiri finished eating and left, still arguing, not after Sawawa left retiring for the night still brimming with pride, not even after Flandre left to go recharge, the young beautiful princess did not stir, not an inch. Her meal remained untouched for she had no desire to eat as she waited for the night to slowly end, one hour ticking at a time… looking out the window at some unknown time later she finally spoke, whispering to no one in particular, she said one thing… a name…

_Hiro…_

* * *

Hiro awoke with a start. Darkness. That's all he saw. Darkness.

_Where am I?_

He found himself oddly comfortable nestled in the crux of a familiar couch with a knitted blanket caressing his figure. Memories of last night refused to come to him and so he half-whispered, half-called, "Hello?"

No response.

_What the hell?_

And then it hit him as his eyes began to adjust to the lack of light beholding an unfinished board game sprawled out on the table in front of him.

He had **FALLEN** **ASLEEP** at **YUMI'S**…

And for a second he just stared aimlessly at the board game, waiting patiently for his mind to play catch-up. His breath quickened and his heart leaped out of his chest as he basically imploded from the realization of his actions. With sweat now starting to form on his brow, the young blood warrior frantically tussled around his pockets looking for his cell phone, his mind now filled with only one thought… one beautiful… one terrifying… thought.

Hime.

He finally felt the odd rectangular shape on the corner of his index.

Hime.

With great speed and fearfulness, Hiro ripped the phone out of his pocket.

Hime.

He flipped it open and realized it had been turned off.

Hime.

He turned it back on.

Hime.

The time was 7:30AM.

Hime.

He had 7 missed calls.

Hime.

He had 7 messages.

Hime…

Hiro just clenched his eyes shut as he drew in a ferociously deep breath placing his phone next to his ear.

_Message one._

"Hiro…" His heart stopped at the sound of that voice… that beautiful, familiar, impassive female voice. "…this is Hime. I need you back at the house."

_Message two._

"Hiro this is Hime. Get back to the house."

_Message three._

"Hiro, this is you master! Return to me at once!"

_Message four._

"… Hiro… Pick. Up. Your. Phone. Hime."

The mother of all sweat bubbles was tracing its way down Hiro's head as the rest of the messages were all pretty much screaming the same exact thing.

_I am in soooooooooo much trouble…_

And so without a moments delay, Hiro leaped off the couch.

_Yumi_.

He needed to find Yumi.

He was about to call out her name when he realized how early it was on a Fri—Saturday… And so quietly and respectfully, the young boy used his youthful dexterity to creep around her flat looking in all the general places for Yumi.

When it became clear that she was either not home or still sleeping—perhaps in another room, Hiro hesitated wondering in his boyish ignorance if it was proper to knock on each door or even disturb the pleasant sleeping girl from her possible slumber. He hadn't the time to think for each second he delayed he knew his master would be evermore furious, and so he went into Yumi's kitchen, found some scrap paper and a pen, and hastily scribbled down a note before bolting out the door, up the main road toward Hime's mansion… on the far side of town…

_Yumi._

_Something urgent came up back at my house. Sorry but I had to leave. I locked the door behind me so no worries there._

_I wanted to thank you for letting me stay the night at your place—I hope I wasn't a burden! I wish I could have thanked you in person but I didn't know where you were. Please forgive me Yumi…_

_Hiro._

Hiro didn't even bother sprinting… he flew… yes… he flew… his feet barely touching the ground only ever making contact some meters passed the logical extent of his stride, he flew coasting through the morning with a purpose and a mission solely named Hime. He flew. Never in his life had he ever moved so quickly, and all he could think about was Hime. He hoped… he prayed that whatever was going on, she was at least safe… please… at least safe…

* * *

Hiro raced up the private mountain side road leading to Hime's mansion. The young boy slipped his way passed the gate—making sure not to run head first into it this time—and then continued sprinting to toward the front door. Just as he was a few feet away, he flipped open his cell phone to check the time and was shocked to see it was only 7:40… wait, what? Had he really just made it across town in no more than 10 minutes? It didn't seem possible. Not to mention that he felt perfectly fine, well besides the gnawing anxiety beating in his chest, but in terms of fatigue, he felt none. But whatever, physics aside, Hiro made his way to the mansion's front door. He was about to put his key in the lock when, all of a sudden, he stopped…

_Wait a minute… What on earth am I even going to say?_

Great, just great. Hiro had sprinted halfway across town, in record time no less, only to be stuck struck dumb staring at the mansion's front door trying to come up with a viable excuse. I mean, understandably, the last thing he wanted was to walk into the mansion's lobby and have Sawawa, Riza, Reiri, Hime, hell even Flandre mob him with questions about his _nightly_ activities.

_Think Hiro! Think!_

This was bad. Hiro didn't want to waste anymore time but how could he face them?

_Alright alright alright. It's 7:40 right now and on a Saturday... Riza is definitely still asleep… and Reiri… she probably just went to sleep! Let's see… Sawawa… well she doesn't make breakfast until 8ish on the weekends so she's probably off somewhere cleaning or something… that just leaves Hime and Flandre…_

The young boy was actually sweating as he strained himself thinking about how he was going to do this. It certainly wasn't for his own sake mind you, that Hiro was so desperately searching for an alibi. It was just that… well he knew Hime was angry. He didn't want her to be furious especially with all the other girls there potentially ready to tease him—that would only complicate matters even more.

Not that Hime would care about him spending time with a girl, a friend… no not a girlfriend but a girl that was… well anyway… it still felt wrong if he was spending time with someone else… specifically of the opposite gender—like a sort of unspoken rule or something. He'd had his fun, now it was time to get back to work. I mean Hime had put her life on hold due to that damn civil war that she didn't even want to be a part of. For him to just go about his life while hers was still endanger… no. It just seemed… it was wrong. He had a duty and a responsibility to her even if he hadn't exactly volunteered for the job.

Not to mention that he just didn't want her to think she was any less important to him… he was her faithful and loyal servant after all. So he had sworn and so he was bound. Her servant.

_Only a servant?_

Hiro didn't know why he thought that… then and there, and he didn't want to know. He did his best to brush off that lonesome feeling…

_Hime… she's probably up in the dining room having Flandre pour her some tea… That means that I should be clear to slip in through the lobby and get to my room. Then I can take a shower, find Hime, explain everything to her, and I'll just work out what to tell the others along the way… sound good? Yes okay right! Let's go!_

Hiro opened the mansion's door and slipped his way into the lobby. Still sweating, the young boy was using every ounce of his dexterity to be as stealthy as possible.

He never had a chance…

"Hiro." A flat, emotionless voice instantly called his name… as if it had been waiting…waiting all along, like a cheetah in the Serengeti, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Of course… of course… it was Hime.

And sure enough, there sat the elegant princess on her favorite chair perched high up on the landing of the stairs overlooking the lobby, talk about sitting in the dark ready to turn on the light! Yikes!

Her voice, though soft and elegant, might as well have been a fist and shout. It knocked the breath right out of poor Hiro. In fact, it was at the sound of her voice that Hiro felt a sharp pain in his chest. He cringed a little and noticed to his dismay a subtle but in the end obvious puff of smoke comically erupt (with a little "meep" sound effect and all) from the left-side corner of his chest. Indeed, if ever there was an example of a blood warrior needing a holiday, Hiro was the one.

But alas, unfortunately for Hiro, Hime didn't seem to care, her face as apathetic as ever and her eyes even more piercing, she spoke with an icy sharp tone. "The dining room."

"H-h-hime!... I—"

"Now." And with that Hime got up and started walking up the rest of the stairs.

"Fuga." said Flandre as she effortlessly picked up her master's chair. She was about to beat-feet and follow after Hime but then, as if she felt something else needed to be done, she stopped, turned to Hiro, and then shook her head in disappointment. Flandre… the sweet, innocent little robo-maid that everyone adored (don't deny it)… was disappointed… at Hiro…

Now, at that point, Hiro realized something. It was very important what he realized. He realized that when you're 14 years old and you manage to somehow get yourself killed, and then, even after living with her for several months, you manage to piss off the only girl who can resurrect you—who also happens to be the girl you admire most, and you still call yourself her blood warrior, then you know you're a loser.

And so Hiro with his face streaming ridiculous rivers of comical tears simply followed obediently after his master and Flandre. Trudging he made his way into the dining room like the sorry soul that he was.

_Oh no… Hime's really mad at me… But at least she seems fine…_

Hime and her chair were in their usual spot when by the time Hiro finally made his way into the dining room. Hime herself didn't seem to waste a moment before she started sipping her tea habitually with Flandre at her side ready to refill once the cup ran empty. Hiro simply plopped down in the nearest chair and awaited his master's word.

"Hiro…" she began, her voice as cold and indifferent as ever. "I thought the reason humans carried cell phones was to remain in contact… with those who wish to contact them..."

_Ouch_. Hiro thought. Hime always did have a way with words, almost always straight forward, and yet somehow reserved, she let her words speak for themselves while her indifference gave the subtle insult that you weren't even good enough to get the corresponding tone of voice… that's how she let you know you were an idiot…

"I'm sorry Hime… I got your messages but… I'm sorry. I have no excuse." Hiro's head was bowed down. _Some blood warrior I am…_ he shook off the feelings of self-pity. "Um… you said you needed me for something?"

"… We'll get to that Hiro. I have a question for you first…"

"O-o-ohhh?"

"Where were you Hiro?"

"Ummm… I-I-I was… a… … …"

"What was that Hiro? I can't hear you if you mumble…"

"*Ahem* I-I-I was…" _Come on just tell her… tell her already… I was at Yumi's house…Come on… I. Was. At…_ "…Bucchi's house."

Hiro cringed as he heard his own words and immediately wanted to take them back… did he really just say that? Did he just… _lie_ to Hime? Yes he did… but he wasn't going to get the chance to correct it, that was his hell, that was the punishment Hime wrought on him when she spoke next.

"…I see." Her words were calm and apathetic; no hint of anger or pain over his betrayal, her voice was the same as ever. It killed him on the inside. "Well, then Hiro, just make sure this doesn't happen again. We are in the middle of a war. You know this well… I'll trust you to remember it. Now, before you straggle off on me again… I wanted to tell you we have a planned trip to the professors' tonight. So do not. I repeat. 'DO. NOT.' Go anywhere. Understood?"

"Y-yes Hime…"

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go take a nap. Once I wake up we will be heading out. Till then no distractions. Understood?"

"O-of course… Hime." Hiro mumbled doing his best to maintain a straight face. Despite the feelings of death he felt in his heart, he still managed to scrunch his face up in the same sheepish smile he almost always took when he spoke to his master. It made him sick. How he could just lie to Hime, face to face—now whether or not he did a good job was an entirely different story. But even then, his bout with self-pity would have to wait for a small but loud grumble erupted from his stomach, nature as it were taking over. He hadn't eaten breakfast yet… not that he ever had to what with being semi-immortal, but still eating was… you know… good.

Unfortunately, Sawawa probably hadn't started cooking yet. He glanced bashfully at his master hoping she hadn't heard the interjections of his stomach. It didn't appear that way as she simply kept on her way. Hiro was about to breathe a breath of relief when Hime stopped right at the doorway. "If you're hungry there's food downstairs for you." And then she left. Such kindness… such undeserved kindness… Hiro was about ready to strangle himself.

But Hiro's stomach grumbled again, how audacious his body was… he'd eat first then strangle himself later… And so as Hiro made his way into the kitchen, he B-lined to the fridge and that's when he saw it. A fine china plate with chicken curry and mixed vegetables over steamed basmati rice—Sawawa's signature dish. However, something caught his eye as he reached for the place. The food was all crudely, inelegantly, covered with excessive foil and a fair bit of force—wrapped to near suffocation. Hiro looked over the meal and at that moment he realized using his brain for once that this plate was far too fine for him to eat from, the foil was not of Sawawa's doing, and there were never any leftovers when Riza was eating dinner…

_No way…_ he thought… stunned, simply stunned…

_Hime…_

* * *

**NEXT TIME:** Things continue to heat up for our favorite little unlucky blood warrior as a trip to the professors leads to an interesting conversation between Hiro and Hime. Brace yourselves folks, things are going to get intense as Gilliam and Sylvia make an appearance, and Yumi finds out a bit about Hiro's home life! All that and more, next time!

**End Note:** Alright guys so this chapter also was a little slow; at least I felt it was when writing it. I just had so many ideas for the finale and the climax that it was almost impossible to go on writing this part when I know things are just going to get infinitely more awesome later on. I hope you guys stick around for that though all in all, I was pretty pleased with this chapter. It definitely explores Hiro as a person a bit and things are finally starting to move along. Sorry about the length—I hope it wasn't too long! I was thinking about breaking this chapter into two parts but it just didn't seem right to me so sorry again if it was a pain in the butt to read in one sitting (imagine how I felt editing this, geazz)! Anyway, as always rate/comment/favorite/etc. and hey, if you have a question, private messages are always welcome. Thanks guys. Raza out.


	3. Chapter 3: Bitter Tea for My Honey

**Disclaimer:** Yep… still don't own Princess Resurrection. Wish I did but since I don't I'd prefer not to get sued. Thanks in advance and hope you enjoy the show!

**Author Note:** Hello all! Raza here and as you've all probably realized… I missed this chapter's week deadline—you know; the one I set for myself? Yeah… Sorry about that guys, I feel bad and all but I don't think I'm going to force these updates from now on—the chapters have to seem ready to me before I feel their ready for you. That said I still want to thank you guys for your comments and support—even though I can't deliver these chapters any faster, having you guys tell me to "update ASAP" and stuff really motivates and inspires me. I'm serious guys, you have no idea how much it means to me, to have my work appreciated, so please, keep that up—it's just another part of my reward as the author! But anyway, more on that and other things at the bottom so without further adieu, let's start this story up right… NOW! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Bitter Tea for My Honey:**

* * *

Hiro put the fine china dish in the sink and rinsed some water over it. The food was good despite being left over night, but then again Sawawa's cooking never tasted bad… ever. And that wasn't his concern. What really bothered the young blood warrior was the lie he had just told his princess.

I mean, understandably, even if he said he was at Yumi's house—hell even if he said he was at a friend's house—who the heck was Yumi? A friend? Hime didn't know, and maybe, if we're being honest, Hiro didn't exactly know either … So yeah, perhaps he was doing her a favor by just telling her he was at Bucchi's. It was more convenient and he didn't have to waste her time explaining… Hime had enough things to worry about.

Besides, Bucchi was technically there… hopefully not still passed out in some street corner, but he was there… you know, along the way…

And yet even still, even then, despite that technicality, things still didn't feel right. Hiro felt low, responsible even, and not just because he lied to Hime, no, but because he lied to her… and then got away with it…

Or did he?

That was the thing too. Did he really get away with it? Did Hime, the perceptive genius Hime, his master Hime, really not know he was lying? It sounded less and less likely the more he thought about it and so, in the end, Hiro realized there were only two possible ways to describe his situation. Either Hime knew and just didn't care… which made him feel like crap because she didn't care… or she didn't know and she trusted him… which of course made him feel like shit because she trusted him… For Hiro now to choose between feeling like crap and shit and well… neither was exactly appealing…

"Hiro!"

And such a decision would have to wait. Hiro looked up and sure enough, just when things couldn't get any worse… cue disaster… with a toothy grin…

"Reiri…" Hiro squeaked as the friendly neighborhood vampire ("Don't you mean bloodsucker?" Riza stop.) did her usual waltzing into the room. _Great, GREAT! Is anything else gonna go wrong?!_ Of course, right as Hiro thought that, Riza just happened to walk in… you kind of asked for that one Hiro… _Just perfect…_

"Oye Hiro! You're finally back huh?"

"R-Riza…"

"Where were ya last night?" Riza asked with a grin that made Hiro sweat. "You know, I heard you were off somewhere with some gir—*pinch*—OOOOWWWW!" Riza yelped in pain, her cheeks a new shade of red. "REIRI!" The half-breed snapped furiously. "T-T-THE HELL YOU DO T-T-T-THAT FOR?"

"Shhh Bitch! Let me handle this." Reiri whispered quickly as Riza scowled in submission, angrily rubbing her… behind…

"Umm…what was that Riza…?"

"Oh don't mind her Hiro! She's just moody today is all. You know how bitches get!"

"GRRR… don't push me Reiri…"

"But she does bring up a good point. _Indeed_ where were you last night Hiro? You weren't out on… a _date_ or anything were you? FUFU!"

_How the hell is that any better than what I was going to say?_ Riza thought still blushing… and rubbing her bum…

"AH…AH… n-no of course not! T-t-that's just s-s-s-silly!"

"Then where were you Hiro? Come on tell us… we're practically _dying_ to know…"

"…I-I-I was with B-B-Bucchi!"

"Bucchi?"

"Y-y-yes… we ended up staying out late and so I just slept over his h-house…"

"Oh… is that so…"

"Y-yeah… a-anyway, I'm going to head to my room now… so… yeah… sorry to make you all worry h-hehe!" Hiro laughed sheepishly as he practically sprinted out of the kitchen leaving Riza and Reiri standing there in silence.

"Wow…" Riza finally said after a minute or two passed by. "He lied…"

"Yes he did…"

"I almost didn't believe you before but now… I can smell that girl's scent all over him. He _reeks_ of her…"

"Yeah and my bats weren't wrong… Hiro was definitely at that girl's place allnight_…_"

"All night…" Riza repeated to herself slowly. "Hmmm… hey Reiri… you don't think they…" The half-breed began blushing violently. Reiri took one glance at her and instantly knew what she was thinking.

"Geazz and you call me a pervert!"

"Shut up!" Riza muttered.

"No! I don't think they did anything like that! Sheesh… and that's not what concerns me right now…"

"Huh?"

"Fufu… Hiro lied to us. Considering the situation logically that means he must have also lied… to _Hime_…"

"What? N-no way… WHAT KIND OF MESSED UP LOGIC IS THAT!? Hiro would never lie to Hime!"

"Oh but I think he did. Why don't you use that peanut sized brain of yours for a second and think. Hiro would have no reason to lie to us if he told Hime the truth. That's like lying to one of your parents and not the other when they're both in the same room! It just doesn't make sense! So yeah, he probably fed us the same 'bullshit-Bucchi-excuse' he told her…" Reiri then let slip a smirk as she stared off in the direction Hiro had fled in. "Such a naughty boy… I guess I underestimated you Hiro… My, oh my I wonder how Hime reacted… and what's really going on between that girl and you… fufu…"

Riza just stared solemnly at Reiri letting her words sink in. She hated to admit it but Reiri had a point… _Just what exactly was going on Hiro? _That was the million dollar question on everybody's mind. Unfortunately answering it would have to wait as a familiar voice consumed the room, a familiar voice that filled the vampire werewolf duo… with _terror_…

"Reiri, Riza-chan!" Sawawa called as she jogged merrily down the hallway—her wonderful endowments the first thing to come into view (well of course! Have you seen the size of those things! Geazz!).

"S-S-Sawawa?" The pair cringed in unison.

"Where's Hiro? I thought I just heard his voice. Is he back yet?" At this, a sudden shudder ran down both Riza and Reiri's spine. Sawawa's cluelessness was legendary after all… and it didn't help that she had a knack of handling sensitive situations, mainly sensitive situations that involved her younger brother, but sensitive situations nonetheless, with anything but subtlety…

"A-A-Ahhh…!"

"Sawawa…" Reiri cut in trying her best to speak calmly though a few beads of sweat were already starting to form on her brow. "I actually have something important to discuss with you… It's about Hiro…"

"OHHH?" Sawawa shrilled in glee. "Is he proposing already?" You can imagine the face Riza and Reiri made…

"No no no no! N-nothing like that… I think perhaps you should just act… _natural_ around Hiro is all…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe you shouldn't bring up his girlfriend…"

"Reiri we don't know if she's his gir—(Shhhh! Let me handle this! *pinch*)—OWWWW!"

"Why not?"

"Well… If we give Hiro some space now, he'll respond better later on. Teens are very rash during this age… just like you said rebellious and all. Give him some time and he'll be more comfortable telling us about it himself…"

Sawawa, then scrunched up her face into thought-filled clueless manner before grinning widely. "Oh… I get it!" The busty maid then winked at Reiri and Riza filling the comical duo with even more fear… "Thanks Reiri-chan!" And with that she was off still calling Hiro's name as if nothing had just happened…

"Ah… Do you have a bad feeling about this?"

"I'm a vampire so I usually don't get feelings…"

"Wonderful… and did you really have to pinch me twice!?"

"Fufu… this is getting _really_ interesting…"

"Hey don't ignore me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other end of the mansion…

Hime finally made it to her room with Flandre following close behind her.

"Fuga?" Questioned the sweet little gyniod as she went over to draw down the curtains.

"I'm fine Flandre." Hime said as she wobbled to the foot of her bed. She braced herself against one of the beams, her eye barely open.

"Fuga."

"This isn't the first time I've stayed up all night."

"Fuga Fuga Fuga."

"Of course I'm aware he lied. Reiri confirmed it… and I'm his master after all… and Hiro's not suited for lying—his face says it all…"

"Fuga?"

"Fufu… because I am very merciful… and…" Hime's voice trailed off.

"Fuga?" Flandre questioned after a few moments slipped by.

"…And Hiro deserves to have a break…" At this Hime couldn't help but crack a smirk. Of course she'd never tell _him_ that… he was her servant after all and she was a princess… these things cannot so casually be cast aside. She had to remain somewhat apathetic… like the need to act professional on the job except, in this case, Hime's career was fulltime and came with the possibility of _death_ during each and every working hour… so yeah it wasn't exactly conducive to making nice…

That didn't mean now that she couldn't show Hiro some affection or _leniency_ from time to time. He'd definitely earned it and what's more, she had never had a blood warrior this pathetic before… no offense to Hiro but he was more of a pet than a warrior… and yet his diligence, his steadfast commitment, he had come along way and so in the end those same shows of affection were done less and less out of pity and more because Hime herself had come to enjoy them…

_Hiro…_

So what if he was getting close to some girl at school? Just so long as he wasn't getting _too_ close then everything was fine. Wouldn't want him to forget his duties now and perhaps there was more to that thought than Hime let on. But he deserved to have a normal life, even if for just a bit, and even if Hime herself could not. Yes. He of all people deserved that…

_Hiro…_

His name was the last thought she had before she drifted off peacefully to sleep…

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the rest of the mansion, things were pretty much in their normal swing or so it would have appeared if you were exceptionally unobservant… or if you were Hiro—like I said, exceptionally unobservant…

I mean really now, when Hime was in danger, yeah sure Hiro was all there 100 percent. But when you don't notice a vampire and werewolf snatching glances at you from down the hall, not even bothering to be stealthy as they argue over whether or not you're having some sorta… "secret sexual relationship," or when you don't even hear your own sister hollering your name from the room right next to yours and… yeah unobservant…

But it was just as well. When everything was said and done, things were ultimately in their usual state of abnormality. Riza and Reiri were still bickering, Sawawa was still cleaning, Flandre was still "fuga-ing"… so yeah, it was… _routine_, and that freed Hiro up to get himself together.

Unfortunately, that also gave the poor boy more unnecessary time to think…

_Hime… _

He had lied to her… and it was still eating away at him. Not to mention that he'd also just lied to Riza and Reiri though that didn't seem to bother him _as_ much.

I mean with Hime he had panicked… with Riza and Reiri he was just keeping the lie going. Lying to them then was more of an accessory to his mistake with Hime and so it didn't make him feel any worse but then again, it didn't make him feel any better.

*Sigh* Hiro took a deep breath…

_Yumi… _

He didn't want to say anything against the angel and yet he found it almost impossible not to. She was trouble if ever it had a name and face. Of course right as he went down that train of thought he remembered the rude way he had left her house… how he'd stayed the night over… how he'd imposed upon her… and what of her uncle? What if he came home and saw Hiro… all comfortable on his couch…? Yeah… *gulp*.

But on that note, Hiro soon found himself consumed by yet another thought that'd been eating away at him.

_How on earth could I have let this happen?! _

Okay sure, Hiro's escapades with Bucchi generally ended up with Hime and the gang having to save them both from some horrible fate… and yes both he and Bucchi would generally stay out late without mentioning a word to anyone… so okay, granted Hiro wasn't exactly the most responsible blood warrior in the world, fine… And yet here, with Yumi, things were indeed very different.

No, for real this time! He just… couldn't control himself when he was with her… like watching an image of yourself from behind a glass as it makes all of the wrong decisions for you… that's what last night felt like, that's what being with Yumi felt like, one more minute turned into an hour and a small snack turned into dinner and soon he was asleep on her couch… it frustrated him to say the least… It also didn't help that he'd promised to hang out with her again today…

Wait what…?

_Wait… WHAT? OH SHIT! I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET YUMI AT THE PARK AT 5! OH F—_

I'll spare you the colorful words that ran through Hiro's mind and just tell you he was pretty upset. There was no way he could do that now, not now… Not after he had lied to Hime, not when they had to go to the Professor's, not at all now… _DAMNIT!_ Hiro angrily grabbed his phone…

It was only 8:30 despite the fact that he'd already lied to his master, taken a shower, and started on his homework (oh what a productive day! Not.)… Geazz… he'd have to wait a little later to call her… to apologize… and cancel…

_Won't you stay with me Hiro, just a little longer?_ Yumi's pleading voice filled his mind…

_GODDAMNIT…_ He'd reschedule… not cancel…

"Hiro!"

Yet again the poor blood warrior found himself interrupted in some way and he realized that there was no such thing as peace in this house. He turned around and this time he saw his older sister Sawawa… Yep… you have to be really _lucky_ to be this unlucky…

"S-S-Sawawa! I-I-I can explain about last night I—"

"It's okay Hiro… Reiri already told me everything…"

"O-o-o-oh?" Hiro mumbled half wondering what the word _everything_ meant… and half not wanting to know at all.

"Hiro…" Sawawa began again. "I just… I just wanted to tell you I'm very proud of you… you know that don't you?"

"Sawawa what are—?"

"Because of my work and your schooling I don't always get to spend time with you… I'm happy now that we at least see each other every day but I don't always tell you just how proud I am of you. Mother and father would be too…"

"…Thank you Sawawa…" Hiro said dying a bit on the inside. _This is hell… I'm in hell… This is hell…_

"You're welcome my little brother… you know you'll always be my little brother no matter how big and responsible you get fufu so if there's ever anything you need just let me know Hiro! Nee-san will take care of everything!"

"Thanks… Nee-san…" Hiro practically squeaked doing his best to put on a half-hearted smile till Sawawa left leaving him in agony…

"Oh and before I forget Hiro." Sawawa called rushing back into the room. _SHE'S STILL NOT DONE YET?!_ "I need you to run into town later to get some groceries for me. I'll have a list ready in a few. Thanks a bunch!" The busty maid then walked up to Hiro, gave him a quick snug, and then she left the room—this time for good…. Yeah… Hiro's mood had finally taken the dip into shit… or crap… or both…

And so feeling as if the whole world was conspiring against him (because in effect it kind of was), poor Hiro simply went back to finishing up his homework doing his best to avoid feeling sorry for himself. Later on in the day, in between helping out with the usual Saturday chores and avoiding everyone in the mansion like the plague, Hiro called Yumi… he called and called and yet all he got was the answering machine…

_Last Message Recorded._

"Hey Yumi! It's Hiro. I don't know if you got my last few messages or the note I left you but again I just want to thank you for letting me stay over at your place… I'm really sorry about that! I didn't mean to impose on you and your uncle!

Anyway… umm… I can't make our meeting today. Something's come up here at my house. How about tomorrow instead… same place at 10 or so? In the morning? Give me a call back. Thanks bye."

And so Hiro continued about his business wondering where the hell Yumi was. Right when it was about 5 o'clock, the nervous wreck of a boy snuck out of the mansion to go grab Sawawa's supplies… and swing by Sasanaki Park… happily, no one was there…

_Oh thank God!_ Hiro thought… _She must have gotten my messages… I wonder why she didn't call me back though… Great… probably mad at me too… just what I need…_ the poor boy then hurried home… he hurried back to Hime… _What a mess…_

Of course if Hiro were only slightly more observant, he might have noticed the familiar pair of brown chocolate colored eyes watching him from across the street. A pair of brown eyes so pure, so innocent, so good, they could only belong to an angel… a familiar angel…

* * *

By the time Hiro made it back to the house, Hime had already woken up. He came through the front door right as she was coming down the stairs with Flandre by her side.

"Let's go Hiro."

"Yes Hime." Hiro said as he handed over the groceries to Sawawa.

"Goodbye Oujo-sama!"

"Sawawa… we will be returning late tonight so you don't need to prepare dinner for us. You may take the rest of the day off as well."

"Thank you Oujo-sama I will!" Sawawa said bowing happily. She then turned to her little brother—much to his dismay. "Goodbye Hiro!" She said winking an eye in his direction.

"Ahh… bye… N-nee-san…" Hiro said hurriedly hoping to avoid another conversation like the last one. He didn't think his heart could handle it…

And with that Hiro, Hime, and Flandre made their way into the garage where both Riza and Reiri were already waiting.

"Hiro come on…" Hime beckoned to her blood warrior. "We'll be taking the truck. Riza and Reiri will be taking the car."

"HUH?" Riza cringed, her wolfish ears twitching. "H-hold up! W-why do I have to drive around with this bat hag?"

"You don't like it…?" Reiri asked throwing Riza a mischievous grin as she edged closer to the half-breed.

"D-don't get so close to me!" Riza squealed blushing madly as Reiri placed her head on the werewolf's shoulder.

"Hey you clueless bitch!" Reiri whispered. "Hime and Hiro need some time alone so calm down or I'll pinch you!" At this, all poor Riza could do was grumble to herself as Reiri giggled triumphantly. They both then got into Hime's car, and that was that, they were off…

And so indeed the odd little convoy made their way out of the mansion gates heading as they were to the Professor's complex.

And, for better or for worse…Hiro realized that he was stuck with Hime, his own personal hell… Sure, Flandre was there with him but that didn't really count. No. It was just him and her… and a two hour drive to the Professor's.

And it was silent, of course, why wouldn't it be? If there was going to be a conversation… he was going to have to start it. That's just how Hime was… how she always was… But what on earth could he say?

Maybe… maybe he could just come out with it? Yeah… Hime… I-I lied… or Hime… I'm sorry but I lied to you earlier… DAMNIT! No… he'd sound like a complete ass… he couldn't tell her he lied… B-besides… it was something so stupid… Hime probably already forgot about it… I mean who the hell cared who Hiro spent his time with… maybe he should just apologize again for staying out late… that was the real mistake he'd made… and yet he still didn't feel right… the lie, it seemed, consumed him… more than just screwing up as her blood warrior it was a betrayal no matter how insignificant… and being half-hearted about it and letting it pass even if Hime herself didn't care didn't feel right to him. So now it was time to set things right… it was time to tell Hime the truth, the whole truth… okay… here we go… Hiro took a deep breath.

_Hime…_

TWO HOURS LATER…

"We're here." Hiro said doing his best to hold back the comical river of tears welling up in his eyes… yeah… two hours and he couldn't do it. He couldn't tell his master a damn thing…

"…Yeah." Hime said without even opening her eyes as Flandre pulled up in front of the massive castle. There the professor's personal gyniod waited patiently near the massive front doors, smiling warmly, ready to assist, truly a welcome worthy of any king.

"Welcome your majesty and company to the main castle!"

"WRONG!" The professor's voice boomed from the intercom as his camera looked down to them. "How many times must I correct you? This is the research laboratory; the other complex is the main castle!"

"You're right again! My apologies sir!"

"BAH!" The professor scowled before he turned his attention to Hime. "Greetings second Princess! It's been awhile!"

"Professor, good to see you in fine health."

"The same too you. But enough with the formalities, tell me now, why are you here?"

"Grrr…" Riza growled as she got out of the car. "Hime this brain gets stupider every time we come over here!"

"WHAT WAS THAT WEREWOLF DAUGHTER?"

"Hey Professor Fool… Hime called ahead last night. We're here for Flandre's maintenance. Remember now?"

_So that's what we're here for!_ Hiro thought feeling like an idiot for not asking.

"Well excuse me werewolf daughter! I have a great many things going on right now so I tend to be forgetful. 'Tis the nature of all things that think. Anyway, barring your rudeness—"

"GRRR! DON'T PUSH ME BRAIN!"

"—please proceed into the facility. Second Princess meet me in my chamber so that we may discuss matters in private. The rest of you, as always, feel free to look around the complex. Just don't touch anything… And don't break anything… and don't wander anywhere you aren't supposed to… come to think of it perhaps you shouldn't wander at all… I—"

"Professor our talk?"

"Oh right! Yes Second Princess. I will be waiting for you in my chamber. *Click*." And with that the intercom went silent.

"Nice one Hime… Geazz another second of that Brain's bullshit and I might have ended up clawing out my own brain…"

"Well bitch… I'd certainly like to see you manage that considering how air filled your skull is…"

"You want to start with me too Reiri?!"

"Fufu… just relax bitch. We managed to survive the car ride over here… how about you not ruin the atmosphere for once with that boorish nature of yours (or do I have to pinch you-know-where again fufu)."

"Oh you're asking for it (and just try to)."

"Riza, Reiri… keep it done."

"Yes Hime-sama."

"Tsst… whatever… *pinch* YOOOWWCH!"

And so the odd little group made their way into the Professor's laboratory. And no matter how many times they went in, it always got to Hiro, that is the sheer grandeur of the facility (and this wasn't even the main castle!).

Indeed, the Professor wasn't royalty but he sure knew how to live like it. Not that he needed much comfort… you know being a disembodied brain and all but still, if nothing else, it at least said something about the man he used to be… and maybe that sentimentality wasn't a bad thing… even if his taste hinted at an ego the size of the moon…

"Hey Hiro! This way!" Riza said calling him into the lounge.

"Okay!" Hiro smiled as he went over to Riza. He took one last glance over his shoulder as he watched his princess and Flandre head off down the hall.

_Hime…_ Hiro gazed after his lovely master…

He'd tell her tonight… yes. He definitely would…

* * *

Hime and Flandre made their way to the Professor's chamber. There as they went forth approaching the Professor's tank at the center of the room, Hime was slightly surprised to see Gilliam and Sherwood there.

"Ah Second Princess! There you are." The Professor said as Hime approached and Flandre went over to the maintenance and recharge bay.

"Lillianne…" Gilliam said turning to her giving a quick nod. "It's been awhile."

"It has brother… but as always I will not permit you to call me by that name…"

"Sorry! I forgot… seriously everytime Li—_sister_…"

"Onee-sama!" Sherwood called as she rushed toward Hime.

"Sherwood… Professor… I wasn't aware that you called a meeting."

"I didn't. Actually it seems you and most of the remaining royal family all just decided to service your androids at the same time. The coincidence is eerie but convenient. At least now I can give you all a status update on _him_…"

"Stow it Professor! Or at least wait until I leave the room. I don't care what Fuhito is doing."

"Prince Gilliam… You seemed interested before… and I figured you of all people would wish to know of Fuhito's activities… aren't you planning an attack?"

"Hmpf… you may be a little too smart for your own good brain…"

"Gilliam…" The Professor said as his tank began to bubble. "Even despite my warnings, my blatant warnings on how powerful Fuhito is, you still plan to fight him? I understood all of your decisions to remain independent despite how foolish such a decision will prove to be but _you_… you Gilliam… you plan to go even further along with this madness and directly attack such a man? CHALLENGE HIM AND HOPE TO WIN?"

"I don't see why I have to answer you. I may be planning to attack Fuhito and I may not be. The royal family is currently engaged in a civil war, so why wouldn't I prepare assaults on my enemies? And anyway, discussing battle plans with a _seemingly _neutral party in his _quasi_-demilitarized zone is just foolish."

And with that silence took the room, the Professor didn't say a word and neither did Hime or Sherwood… not a word among them…

"Well that's rude Gilliam fufu…" A familiar voice called breaking the silence with the sound of shattering innocence…

"Onee-sama…" Gilliam said with only a passing glance as Sylvia entered the chamber. "I see your back from your walk."

"You know any direct attacks now would be most unwise… fufu."

"You too I see… Hmpf… As I've said before, I maybe preparing an attack and may not be. Anything more and all I will say is this… if you can't beat your opponent on your own skill then you don't deserve to fight them… in other words… you don't deserve to rule over them… That isn't a call for brute force but rather control…"

"Fufu… well said Gilliam. You always did take pride in your battle instincts… in fact many in the kingdom actually acknowledge you as the one who killed Emil… not his illness. _However_…" Sylvia said as her innocent smile began to contort into a sadistic one. "Here I think you may be mistaking pride with over-confidence… a foolish error when setting a trap fufu!"

"Hmpf… always so straight forward Sylvia… In time all things will become clear. Anyway, I've had enough of this talk… I'm leaving now. Professor… I'd like to… _request_ that you finish up the Mark II's maintenance as soon as possible…"

"One does not simply rush science prince Gilliam…" At this the prince merely scuffed muttering something underneath his breath before disappearing out of the room.

"Hime-chan and Sherwood-chan…" Sylvia said as she turned toward her younger sisters, her face as innocent and gorgeous and kind as ever… "How have you two been?"

"BE QUIET CROOK!" Sherwood raged as she seized Hime's arm. "We haven't heard from you in awhile and we want to keep it that way… "Let's go Onee-sama!" Sherwood said as she more or less tugged poor Hime out of the room.

"My, my I see but I guess it can't be helped… fufu…" And with that Sherwood and Hime too left the room without so much as a second glance to their worst enemy.

"…Sherwood…" Hime finally said as they made their way down the hall. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I had planned to call you but I didn't think I'd be staying here very long… now it looks like we'll all be here a bit longer…"

"Uh-huh."

"It's just as well now that you're here. I wanted to get Francesca in top shape just in case we get attacked again. I image the same goes for you and Flandre? And it looks like we aren't the only ones… This fear of Fuhito… and he hasn't even made a move… we all know he's powerful… for the Professor to even compare him to Emil is enough to let us know we aren't dealing with **just another royal**… but still, he hasn't done anything yet, no attacks, no appearances… save for your encounter with him. Everyone's just trying to get ready… but still, those attacks two weeks ago… they don't seem like the kind of attacks he'd use… he's powerful enough for a direct conflict, by himself even. That complicates our situation… it means someone else is trying to attack us here… maybe weaken our forces… indirect conflict… perhaps weaken a lamb to draw out the wolf."

"That's one possibility."

"It definitely sounds like Sylvia! That sort of sadistic thinking is right up her alley… and after seeing Gilliam and her again… I'm almost sure of it… While he's off preparing for war, she's in her own little bubble… secretly plotting like the crook that she is! It definitely fits her MO… this chaos and uncertainty… it's her playground…"

"Seems like it." Hime said not really paying attention.

"You're so apathetic!" Sherwood sighed just as Hiro walked into the hallway.

"Hime? I heard the meeting with the Professor was over. I—Oh… I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you there Princess Sherwood."

"No it's fine Hiro. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

"I was just on my way to get some tea. Onee-sama we'll catch up later. Goodbye Hiro!"

"Goodbye princess Sherwood."

And just like that, as Sherwood left the hall, Hiro and Hime were alone… again… okay… it's time to do this Hiro… it's time to come clean…

_Hime… _

Hiro was about to open his mouth and then, literally out of nowhere… Prince Gilliam just happened to show up… Geazz… was it always this hard to speak to Hime?

"Ah sister… I see you are done talking with that treacherous Brain…"

"Brother…" Hime said nodding at him. "…What the Professor said… are you really planning to attack Fuhito?"

At this the hallway went oddly silent. Hiro was quite surprised in fact by Hime's question, she wasn't exactly the most forthcoming person—even among the royals, and she had a tendency to answer her own questions such that she didn't need to ask them in the first place but here… it seemed Fuhito was a bigger concern than Hiro realized… and of course that made sense… his telekinetic powers all but dwarfed Emil's not to mention there was a coldness to him… Hiro remembered all too well that cruelty… there would be no mercy to the fool that got in his way…

"… This war…" Gilliam finally said breaking the silence. "…has gone on long enough… hasn't it my sister? How long has it been since we've had a decisive battle? Since you and Severin? Me and Emil? You and Duken? We're so close to ending this war… so close… but then along comes Fuhito like some boogieman from an old age… and everything stops. We can't move forward, attacking one another now is pointless. He'd end up winning. He is the biggest concern but once he's gone… things will be settled quite quickly between the rest of us… of course that means we will eventually have to fight one another… and soon we will have our rightful king…"

"I understand Gilliam niisama but again I'm not interested in the throne."

"Yes… I know that little sister. Which is why our battle will be all the more unfortunate… but such is our fate. Barring special situations, the Phoenixes will never accept a partial victory and they shouldn't. In this war for immortality, no, in any war for that matter, if you haven't crushed your opponent completely, they can always try again… In the end there can be only one immortal king. Fuhito's generation had their chance… Now it's our turn. And we must face that destiny even if our paths cross and our swords clash… Anyway, I will take my leave now sister. Blood warrior." Gilliam said as he nodded walking past Hiro.

"Prince Gilliam…" Hiro said bowing slightly.

Well that conversation was… _heavy_… it kind of made Hiro feel like a fool to be bothering Hime with his stupid concerns about last night. Oh well, at least now he could set his mind at rest. Okay… time to tell her…

"Oh Gilliam I didn't know you here…." _Oh no…_ Hiro's spine shivered at the sound of that voice… that sadistically innocent female voice (yeah I don't know if he's ever going talk to Hime at this rate)…

"I was just leaving…" And sure enough as the pitter-patter of Gilliam's footsteps disappeared, the "monster queen" herself, Sylvia, made her way into the hall.

"Hime-chan! I was hoping to catch up to you before our little sister dragged you off!"

"Sylvia neesama…" Hime said as a small smirk began to grow on her face. "I believe Sherwood has made our position clear."

"Goodness, I guess I'm getting that a lot lately fufu!" Sylvia smiled and, oh god, it was so innocent… Hiro had to keep telling himself she was the enemy. "Well… if that's really how you feel I'll go… but… fufu… let me just say one thing." Sylvia said waiting for some form of conformation from Hime who in turn simply blinked and continued staring. "Be careful. Be careful Hime-chan… fufu…"

"Hmpf… you came all this way just to tell me that? To warn me? I don't think so."

"Fufu…" That laugh always scared the hell out of Hiro—like a great veil had been lifted and a monster revealed. "What's the matter Hime-chan? Don't you believe me? If I recall I saved you from an attack not too long ago… an attack by Gilliam himself. Come now, I only have your best interests at heart fufu, and right now, with all the tension mounting because of Fuhito, one must be extra careful… you've never been like us… to wage war and attack your opponents… but here… simply _turtling_ up won't cut it this time around, though, admittedly, neither will direct attacks… If only our brother could see that… but he's just a soldier… too stuck in his ways about battle glory and skill that he can't see the other methods right in front of him… he'd much rather take through force and strength. That's the control he's talking about. That's the decree he'd rule by… An endless battlefield…"

"So you have another method?" Hime asked still smiling, humoring the devil in front of her…

"Fufu! Now, now Hime-chan… that would be telling! But let's just say I like… _efficiency_. And taking out two opponents at once often suits me. I dare say Gilliam should watch himself! I may not be able to help it if he _does_ attack Fuhito and they both wear each other out fufu! The same goes for you Hime, and that little _child_ you insist on babysitting. If you just keep waiting on the sidelines, only attacking after you've been attacked… you may end up becoming a pawn in someone else's strategy fufu… take care Hime-chan and Hiyorimi Hiro! You never know what dangers are lurking… in the most obvious of places… Farewell…"

And just like that Hiro felt he could breathe again as Sylvia vanished down the hall. _Geazz_… what a frightening woman… Hiro glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Hime's back was doing that subtle thing it always did whenever a conversation with one of her siblings went bad… of course, even if said conversation didn't exactly sound bad, slight disagreements, scuffing at the wrong time or coughing in mid sentence, that sort of aristocratic bullshit, that was the noble way of arguing, insulting, and ridiculing… in other words, almost _all_ conversations with her siblings ended poorly, though Hiro had to admit Hime always looked far more "beat up" whenever it was Sylvia that she was talking too… he was beginning to think that he should just drop the idea of telling her he lied… he didn't want to cause her any more distress…

"Hiro…" And there went his retreat, his master had called his name, for better or for worse, he was locked in conversation with her. "It seems we always get interrupted… fufu… you wanted to speak to me?"

"…Hime…" _Come on Hiro… you can do this…_ "I wanted to tell you… about last night I—"

"It's fine Hiro. I know…"

That shut him up. Oh god that shut him up.

"What's done is done… I know you didn't mean to stay out late… but right now, I need you Hiro…" His heart nearly exploded there. "Things are getting more dangerous, and I understand you need to take a break… but you're a blood warrior. And I'm afraid neither of us will be getting a break till this war is over…"

Hiro just stared at Hime… was she trying to cover for him? Tell him it was okay… did she know he lied? It didn't seem like it… but then again it didn't exactly seem like any of that was her concern right now…

"Is everything alright Hime?"

"Yes. Hiro."

"It seems everyone's a little antsy. I had no idea Fuhito's arrival was such a huge deal…"

"This war is coming to end Hiro…"

"Huh?"

"So many have died. And not just royals. The conflict is boiling down to just a few. It may seem like Fuhito is our biggest concern but in reality he's just the biggest threat. So this tension… this lull in the war… it's just the eye of the hurricane… And that anxious feeling… the meaning behind it… that's the understanding that it's all coming down… that's what everyone's feeling… Fuhito… he is the end of everything…"

"…*Gulp*…" Wow… when Hime put it like that… it was hard to image any sort of hope left… "Is that what you're feeling too… right now…?"

"In a way… But that's why I need you… Hiro… If you haven't figured it out yet then I'll just say it bluntly…**I forgive you**, but we're still not through this yet. Keep your head up… **stay by my side**."

_I forgive you… stay by my side…_ Hiro smiled to himself. What a fool he'd been. And thus, in a fit of grandeur and pure devotion, inspired happily by the power and sincerity of the woman in front of him, Hiro put his hand to his heart prompting a questioning look from Hime. "Master…" he said with all the tenderness and strength and pride he could muster. "I'll stand at your side… **till the very end**…"

And so it seemed the mood was contagious for no sooner did he present his resolve that Hime herself couldn't help but smile as she called to him again. "Good my blood warrior." She then bit her hand and let drip her blood. "I believe it's about time you drank…"

And just like that their conversation ended. It wasn't anything extraordinarily flashy or fancy. It was short and to the point but above all it was meaningful. There was a significance to it, hidden away in the plainness of the words, their words…

Hiro still didn't tell Hime that he lied but even then, he knew that Hime had forgiven him… in more ways than one and that was good. Everything was alright.

Moments after he'd finished sipping her blood, licking her finger clean for it was an elegant task to trace the fair warmth of such a supple hand, Hiro looked his master in the eyes… "Hime…"

"Hiro…" she called back and despite the toneless nature of her voice, there was indeed affection in it… and a deep fondness, endearment. Yes. An understanding had been reached…

* * *

_Hi-ro… _

_I forgive you…_

_Hi-ro… _

_Stay by my side…_

_Hi-ro…_

_Till the very end…_

"HIRO get up! You shouldn't sleep so late silly, you're breakfast is gonna get cold!"

"HUH?" Once again, poor Hiro Hiyorimi awoke to find himself in yet another unusual albeit somehow familiar situation with no recollections of how he got there. Of course, having just flown out of his bed and colliding with his sister's… floatation devices, it all came rushing back to him (yeah probably because his life just flashed before his eyes).

"Hiro?"

"A-ah… N-nee-san… W-what time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock Hiro. I'm surprised… you never sleep this late. What time did you guys get home last night?"

Hiro didn't even hear her question… the only words he heard was ten o'clock… ten o'clock… "AHHH! LATER SAWAWA! I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

And with that Hiro stripped down to his boxers and collided with his dresser creating an avalanche of clothing that exploded everywhere. And despite the eerie sense of irony or déjà vu, Hiro paid it no mind, he had something to do, something named Yumi.

"I'm leaving now!"

"Oh but Hiro it's raining! And what about…"

But Sawawa could barely finish her sentence as Hiro jumped into his sneakers, opened his bedroom door, and rushed up the basement stairs out into the darkness of the day.

"Breakfast…"

"See you later Nee-saaaaan!" Hiro called from the lobby before disappearing into the abyss.

And for a time, Sawawa just gazed after him, her little brother… _Ah young love…_ she thought… _if only it wasn't raining I'd go pick out my dress for the wedding right now! Oh that's right! I need to invite people! Let's see… there's Reiri-chan, Riza, Nakua, Flandre, oh and of course Oujo-sama! Goodness, goodness… so much to do fufu!_ (sweat bubble)…

* * *

Hiro rushed out of the mansion only to be smacked by bullet sized rain and whip like wind. He pushed forward, sprinting past the mansion gate but that was almost as far as he'd gotten. It was ridiculous outside! No one in their right mind would be out today… granted it wasn't as bad as the typhoon incident (for you non-manga folks—it's a long story, don't go there) but still, this was insane! Hiro wondered if he should've called Yumi… or if he even needed to call… it seemed pretty obvious that today was a stay at home kind of day. And yet he just couldn't… there was something that kept pushing him forward, he had to go see. Just to make sure, call it an inclination but he had the time. Hime didn't need him, he had finished up his homework, and even if Yumi was there, he'd just tell her to go home… hanging out now was out of the question… and they'd see each other tomorrow in school anyway.

And so Hiro rushed off toward Sasanaki Park while the few residents that were out ran the other way, fleeing in terror as the rain seemed to pelt down even harder. It only reaffirmed Hiro's doubt…There's no way Yumi would be out here… in this… And yet, as he rushed down the street, the now empty street, rounding a bend past the metal gate of the park, he stopped and so did time.

There, a lone figure stood, near the park's entrance, soaked to the bone.

"Yumi…" Hiro whispered… "YUMI!" Hiro called. He rushed over to his friend but she didn't move nor did she look up. She just stood there, umbrella in hand but not in use, her short bangs now long enough, drenched by the rain, covering up her eyes and all that could be seen was the shadow of a frown…

"YUMI!" Hiro exclaimed as he got right up to her. He grabbed her umbrella and opened it quickly covering them both from the storm. "W-what's the matter? Huh? Are you okay? Come on let's get out of the rain."

"Hiro…" Yumi said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Answer me something…"

"Huh?"

"Who's that girl you live with… the blonde haired one…"

"Ahhh…" _Oh no…_ "W-w-what?"

"She's not your sister… Who is she?"

"Y-Yumi… how… how do you know about her?"

"I… I saw you come to the park yesterday…" Hiro's face went white… "I had to go drop off some spare clothes at my uncle's job… he stayed the night again—he does that a lot on the weekends… fu-fu… When I got back you were already gone. I… I'd brought you breakfast and everything…" Hiro melted…

"I saw you're note… figured we might still be on at 5… so I went about my day, doing chores and running around town. I finished a little late… 5:10 or so. I didn't have time to go back home so I just rushed to the park. Just in case you were there… in case we were still own…" Hiro's mind was racing… how… how could everything be conspiring in just the right way to screw him?

"I saw you leaving. I called out your name but I guess you didn't hear me. I tried to catch up and before I knew it we were up that private road on the far side of town… up near that mansion… that _gorgeous_ mansion…" Hiro's heart was pounding… it just… it just wasn't real… it wasn't possible… the noise from the rain and the thunder seemed muted and this moment was completely defined by the all consuming angel that was Yumi…

"You were still way ahead of me. By the time I got to the gates I saw you and that girl walking out together… she was beautiful… And I mean _beautiful_… there was a strength about her… and a melancholy. If… fufu… it's silly… but if I didn't know better… I'd say she was a princess… fufu… And then… I saw you walking right behind her…" _This can't be happening… this can't be…_ "I've never seen that look on someone's face before… like you were more than just in **love**… like you were **complete**… and you'd do anything for her… like she was your **heart**…"

"No!" Hiro shouted as the sound of thunder echoed throughout the world—he had to make this right… he had to fix this… what he had to fix he didn't know but he had to fix this… this situation. "You got it all wrong! Hime… is…"

"_Hime_?"

"Ah… yeah it's her n-n-nickname…"

"_You're_ nickname for her?"

"N-N-N-NO! It's just her nickname in general… everyone calls her that… ah…" Hiro looked at Yumi as she stared at him, eyes puffy, tears streaming, hair soaked, his heart was burning… "She's just… the mistress of the house. My sister and I serve her."

"Y-you _serve_ her?" Again it seemed he was doing a bad job at this whole explaining thing. For some reason everything just sounded wrong when Yumi said it (not in sexual way, but in a _judgmental_ kind of way)… like it was a crime… a degradation…

"AH! Yes. I mean no. I mean I just help her with odd jobs and stuff…" Hiro muttered (well that's one way to describe being a blood warrior). "I'm just a servant…"

"That's horrible!"

"Huh?"

"That's a horrible story Hiro! You mean to tell me after your parents died you ended up having to work with your sister as this lady's servants!?"

"Ah… well… it's not a _bad_ thing." Hiro cringed feeling slightly offended and yet finding it harder and harder to justify himself. "Hime's really nice and she let us stay in her house. My sister and I had nowhere else to go… we'd long run out of relatives willing and able to accept us…she… Hime… saved us…"

"You're too kind Hiro… that's so sad… you deserve better… goddammit it's like slavery!"

"Yumi…"

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know the whole situation… and it isn't my place to judge. I'm so, so sorry." She said bowing… good lord she was bowing… Hiro was about ready to cry.

"Yumi _please_…" Hiro was begging her now… "Stop apologizing…"

But as if God himself wished to pierce the fragile heart of the young blood warrior, Yumi just smiled warmly before apologizing again. She apologized… again.

"But I must Hiro… I'm sorry… so sorry… I shouldn't have been peering into your private life it's just that… I… I really enjoy spending time with you…" Hiro had never seen this before. Part of him was terrified, part of him was angry, part of him was sad, and still part of him was going crazy. No girl… that's right no girl had ever reacted this way to something that he'd done. No one. Not Sherwood. Not Reiri. Not Riza. Not Hime. No one. No girl. He knew having the sense of a kind boy that he was clearly doing something wrong and yet for the life of him he didn't know how to make it right. He also knew, having the sense of a young man, that Yumi wasn't only interested in friendship…

And yet even still…

_I really enjoy spending time with you…_

Those words echoed like a poison in his mind infecting every corner as it went. He couldn't breathe and yet he couldn't die. If it were possible then it was true, Hiro's heart was split in two.

"I guess I felt… I felt… happy when you were around… like I wasn't alone anymore… I hate being alone… but you Hiro, you were different. You stood out from the very beginning… it was always… you—"

Yumi went silent, unable to speak, as two slender arms wrapped themselves around her waist and back pressing her further into the smothering albeit soothing warmth of the young man in front of her. Hiro had heard enough, he had had enough. And so with his instincts guiding him, he dropped the umbrella and seized the young girl allowing her head to fall into the crux of his neck. Gently, with a certain grace unlike his usual self, the boy spoke.

"Yumi." It was tender. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I..." He thought hard about what he was about to do. What he was about to say. He clenched his eyes shut. "I can't give you that…"

He felt a stir near his neck as Yumi shifted her head further down. That was it… the long awaited say… a conversation two weeks in the making… everything was out in the open now.

_I-I-It's as Hime said… she needs me... I-I… I'm sorry Yumi…she needs me…_

_But…_

"I will however stay with you now…" Yumi tore herself from Hiro's comfortable neck to find the boy smiling warmly underneath the mess of his soaking bangs. "You're not alone."

And so the two figures stayed locked in each other's embrace ignoring the rain. They went off, happily in each other's company and everything was right… everything was alright…

"*Sniff, sniff* ah… by the way Hiro… you really do have horrible handwriting… fufu…"

"Yea… haha… I told you…"

* * *

Meanwhile, several hours later back at the mansion.

"Hiro's not back… again…" Hime practically sighed the entire sentence as she looked up at Sawawa.

"No Ouja-sama." Sawawa said as she served Hime her dinner. Hime noticed the mistiness that clouded the busty maid's eyes and instantly knew what she was thinking. Needless to say, it did not impress her. I mean, it wasn't like she cared who Hiro was spending his time with, boy or girl or whatever—because she didn't—she just figured after their conversation at the Professors they were clear on a few things. _Good grief…_ she thought. She'd definitely have to have another little _chat_ with him later…

"HIME!"

Alas her musings—and Hiro—would have to wait.

"What is it Riza?"

"Bad news we've got trouble!"

"Sawawa."

"Huh?"

"You may take the rest of the evening off."

"Oh but Oujo-sama, aren't you going to eat?"

"Later. Now head to your room and lock your door. Refrain from leaving tonight."

"As you wish Oujo-sama." Sawawa said with a smile as she left the room.

"What's the trouble Riza?"

"It's the mansion! We've got enemies moving up the hill."

"Any word on the enemy?" Hime asked as she got up to look out the window, still keeping her cool, she sipped her tea from a coaster as she watched.

"Reiri is taking care of that." Riza said and sure enough as if on cue, Reiri's bats rushed into the room and the beautiful vampiric vixen manifested herself.

"Reiri…"

"Greetings Hime-sama! Sorry to interrupt your dinner… fufu—"

"Just hurry up will ya! What's going on!?"

"My, my what a noisy bitch, are you _that_ worried about the situation…? And here I thought werewolves are supposed to be fearless!"

"Stow it Reiri! Why don't you use that peanut-sized brain of _yours_ for a change?! Hiro's out there! If we're under attack he could be in danger! Maybe even kidnapped… or if he's on his way home right now, he's going to be in for one hell of a fight!"

"Hmpf… it's low class demons…"

"DEMONS AGAIN!? I knew those attacks were far from over! This is serious! What should we do Hime?"

"Fufu isn't it obvious?" Hime said smirking, a chainsaw already in hand (yeah I don't know where she keeps getting those). "We're going to go greet our guests… fufu…"

"But Hime-sama! Why are we going outsi—*mumble mumble mumble*—!"

"Be quiet Reiri and let's go." Riza said, her hands already transformed into her wolfish claws… which she was currently using to cover Reiri's mouth—you can image the vampire was hardly pleased…

Regardless, a few moments later and they were all racing down the lobby stairs, with Hime in the lead.

"I still don't know why we're going outside…" Reiri complained. "What if it starts raining again?! I don't want to be caught in that! Yuck!"

"Tsst! You have no guts!"

"Listen bitch! Vampires absolutely hate water—rain included! You know this… and besides things are very different from the last three times we were attacked…."

"Hmmm? What does that mean?"

"I _mean_ normally demons like evil gods are nearly impossible to detect yet here we were able to pick them up instantly…"

"Yeah so?"

"_So_ that means they _wanted_ us to detect them… and not to mention they're attacking far earlier in the day too… even if because of the weather it's dark out, it's still not nighttime…"

"…And that means…?"

"That means it's most likely a trap! God you're an idiot!"

"Haha! **GOOD**!" Riza yelled with a toothy grin while Reiri just shook her head.

She wanted to say something more but soon they were out onto a battlefield just midway down the walk toward the mansion's gate… and that's when they saw them… indeed that's when they saw six nightmarish creatures standing two by two in three rows, neatly organized and yet eerily unpredictable…

The creatures did not speak for they had no mouths but there was a mad thrilling sound in the air, a midnight hum or perhaps a deranged lullaby…

And there was more to them than that but also less…

They were fearsome gangly creatures yet they hardly had any other features save for the color gray. They had arms and legs all the same length with claws at the end of each but nothing quite summed them up as well as the word gray. They had eyes which were colorless and blind, they had no odor and yet there was a stench of blood and fear but no, simply gray described it all, like shadows of the devil whispering through the wind, their comprehension different to each person, but all unanimously gray.

"Reiri… you sure this is it?"

"Yeah…"

"This is a joke! The last three times they sent a ton of these bastards after us! Well whatever…"

"Riza… hang on… something doesn't seem right…" Hime said eying the suspicious demons as they stood motionless like statues… But still Riza continued…

"…I'd introduce myself but again I don't think you low class demons would understand so let's just get to the part where I KICK YOUR ASS!"

"RIZA! WAIT!" Hime called but it was too late. Riza had already charged the set of creatures closest to her. She swung her wolfish claws hard and fast cutting through the wind with the sound of a whistle… It was such a magnificent attack capable of tearing down a mountain… truly a feat worthy of a werewolf warrior…

And yet there was nothing there. No corpse or body in front of her, no blood on her claws, or some ripped up remains. There was nothing there in front of her… And that's when she felt it.

"GAHH!" Riza screamed as blood exploded from her shoulder. She spun her head around and there they were… the two demons she'd just attacked now somehow behind her, their claws bloody with scraped bits of her flesh…

"Oh my…" Reiri said in hushed voice…

Riza just smiled before bellowing at the top of her lungs and lunging again at the vicious creatures behind her. "It's a good day to die!" And so the battle commenced…

Reiri took to the skies as was her forte. She flew up some twenty meters hoping to gain the aerial advantage but no sooner did she take off that one of the demons jumped toward her, the power in its muscles far surpassing what she expected, the demon matched her height coming face to face for a instant before slashing at her side and sending her back down to earth.

"REIRI!" Riza called as she continued to struggle with her own demons.

Reiri just kept falling as blood dripped from her side and her mouth, and as she fell from the stormy skies above she noticed out of the corner of her eye, the second demon in her pair had already made its move. And there directly blew her it lay with its claws directed upward ready to finish her. She turned into her bats just before that and manifested a few feet away… "HMPF!" She scuffed with a slight smirk as she licked the blood that ran down her lips.

"Riza! Reiri!" Hime called. "Be careful… these demons are still low class but they're stronger than last time…" Of course right as Hime turned to say that, the two demons closest to her attacked. Hime slashed at one of them with her chainsaw while Flandre swatted at the other with a tree trunk…

And so the battle raged on like this for a good ten minutes…

Reiri, having examined the demons jumping abilities realized they still couldn't fly and so once she dodged their initial attacks, she could easily return a few of her own, bashing them back toward the ground.

Riza on the other hand had taken a few deep slashes and wounds but she had soon come to realize the speed and power of her enemies and began to match them, capitalizing on her werewolf pride and strength to one-up their ferocity…

And so the tide seemed to turn… that is until one of the demons slipped past Riza's attack. She jumped back expecting to avoid a counter but none ever came for the demon had long since left her for a much sweeter prey, its sight set fully on the princess herself… And in that instant time seemed to stop… Riza saw it all… as did Reiri and Flandre and Hime as well…

_Hiro_… Hime thought as her blood warrior jumped behind her and took the blow intended for her… of course… that's what he would have done… if he were there… but Hiro _was not_ there… and the demon's claw found its way into Hime's upper left shoulder… The fair princess did not scream… nor did she shout… but the pain was clear to all who looked upon her flawless face… _Hiro_… and so the moment passed.

"HIME!" Riza roared as she finally managed to slash into the other demon cleaving its head off before rushing toward the princess.

"HIME-SAMA!" Reiri called too as she used all of her strength (and her long legs) to kick both of the demons attacking her sending them from the air colliding into the ground and this time they stayed down… the force of the impact capable of shattering steel… never mind bone…

"I'm fine…" Hime called out of breath pressing her chainsaw into the claws of the demon she'd already been fighting while Flandre threw her tree trunk crushing the other demon that had flanked her. Unfortunately, the damage had been done and Hime felt her strength begin to wane but she also saw blood gushing from the root of the other demon's claws, and so, calling on her body's last bit of strength, she pushed her chainsaw further into the demon and this time its claws snapped. The last sight the demon saw was the serrated slash that cleaved its body in two…

Riza then rushed past Hime toward Flandre and slammed her claws deep into the final demon and just like that the day was won…

And soon they all rushed toward Hime asking her if she was alright and if she needed aid but her wound had already started to heal while Riza's and Reiri's wounds had already disappeared. In the end, it wasn't a deep cut, in fact it was barely anything more than a flesh wound…

**However…**

It was enough of a wound to make her realize, a few more inches further down and she'd have been dead and Hiro… despite everything they'd said, that they'd talked about, despite their mutual understanding, despite all their words, **Hiro was not there**. She could have died and he wouldn't have even noticed. Hiro wouldn't have even noticed. Her blood, if ever, was boiling…

_Hiro_…

* * *

A good two hours or so later and it started raining again. Hiro opened the door, soaked to the bone. His bangs covered his eyes dripping drops of rain like tears down his cheeks. He wanted to shower, to wash away his failures and frustrations, that's what he wanted but this wasn't about what he wanted… it rarely ever was…

"Hiro." A flat, emotionless voice instantly called his name and he realized he was developing a strong sense of Déjà Vu...

There he was in the sorriest state he'd been in for a long, long while and yet, from the toneless voice belonging to none other than his master, it didn't seem to matter. He was not excused… there would be no more excuses… no more breaks… no more chances to just break down and cry or deal with his teen drama, oh and excuse me if he thought his problems were important enough to muse over… yes… because a war for some obscure throne that Hime didn't even want was so much more important than his own life… absolutely… so please, Hime… take it away.

"The dining room…"

Excellent... Hiro didn't make a sound. He didn't even look up for he knew his master was perched in the same way, giving that same order on her same chair, with Flandre pouring the same Earl Grey into her same cup. Everything was the same… habitual, like a habit of disappointment (one that he couldn't break), and yet it was all different.

"Now."

All Hiro could do was nod and hope that that was enough. He knew it was disrespectful… not looking his master in the eye or acknowledging her with words, but right now he didn't really care and he prayed that Hime wasn't going to pour salt in his wounds for it… at least not yet…

But as fortune would have it, she seemed to get the hint, another show of her kindness, Hiro heard scuffling and then two sets of footsteps going up the rest of the stairs. He sighed in relief but he knew the worst was yet to come. He was in for one hell of a night… he could feel it…

And so he trudged leaving small puddles in his wake and sure enough by the time he got to the dining room, Hime and Flandre were set up in the same way as they were last time. Irony seemed to be the definition of Hiro's pathetic life.

"Hiro…" she began. "Where were you?"

Hiro didn't respond. He thought the small time it took to make his way from the lobby to the dining room would be enough to clear his head but he was wrong. He was more frustrated and more torn than he ever was before.

"Hiro… look at me when I'm talking to you…"

Hiro finally looked up at Hime and despite her blank face, he saw in her eyes that she too was frustrated… well of course… why wouldn't she be? Barely over a day ago they'd all but reached an understanding and yet here Hiro was proving himself a complete ass and anything but all that he had vowed to be…

"I'll ask you again… Hiro…" Time seemed to speed up and Hime was coasting right along with it. "Where were you? What were you doing that was so important that you didn't notice you're master was under attack? And please don't lie again…"

There it was. The swing and the follow-through, all the cards were on the table, the cat was out of the bag, and Hiro was in the frying pan. Hime had been attacked when he wasn't around to protect her, one of his worst fears come true. Add to that the fact that Hime had known all along—_all_ _along_—that he'd lied to her and well yes it stung, but Hiro's mood was so far gone that it didn't make him feel any worse…

"I was… just… meeting a friend…" He should have said more, he should've. But he didn't. He didn't want to.

"Bucchi?"

"No."

"That's all?" Hime asked briskly. It only served to compound the chilly atmosphere that was slowly spreading throughout the room.

"Yea… that's all."

"You have nothing else to say?"

"I don't… what do you want me to say?"

"Hiro."

_Yumi_… was what he should have said. _No_… was what he wanted to say. "Does it matter?" Was what he actually said.

"Who's that girl you've been hanging out with lately?"

"…How do you know?"

"Is that really your question Hiro?" _Ouch_…

"…You had Reiri spying on me…"

"Hardly… I have Reiri keeping tabs on everyone in the house but you especially Hiro…with the amount of trouble you cause me, I have to keep an eye on you. I was protecting you…"

"Protecting. Me." Hiro repeated. That's all he heard. That's all he wanted to hear. The irony seemed mocking…

"Yes… What if this girl, Yumi, is an assassin? What if she's using you to get to me? It wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened. Or do you really think it's coincidental that you just happened to be out while we were attacked?"

Hiro was silent. He knew Hime, in her usual grand fashion, was not only making a very valid point but also, in the process, making him look like a complete ass. And yet, he didn't seem to care. He didn't care if she was right or not. There was a new disdain in him, a nagging sort of dissatisfaction, frustration, he felt compelled to disobey, that he was right and she was wrong… he was **angry** at her… and he had no idea why but he was, he simply was, and you know what? He felt justified…

"You can't tell me this didn't cross your mind Hiro. I would have assumed even you would have approached this encounter with more caution given you're past mistakes…" Yet again… _Ouch…_ she was pushing him. "You have to consider that Yumi…" He was slipping. "… might be…" Don't say it. "…a monster…"

A monster… A monster… A monster… A monster… A monster… A monster…

_A MONSTER…_

"YUMI IS **NOT** A MONSTER!"

Slip.

"Why is that your first thought? Why is that how it _has_ to be?"

Snap.

"Is it always about war? Is that how it's going to be until we kill Fuhito or he kills us?"

Crack.

"Are you really that paranoid? Is the situation really that depressing? That white or black, THAT HOPELESS?" Hiro panted as he finished. That was it… he had finally snapped. It was just him and Hime now staring at each other both filled with rage, his more obvious, Hime's far less so perhaps due to shock, but both were undeniable angry at the other. And the scary part was… Hiro still felt justified. He knew he was wrong… and yet he _knew_ he was right…

"Hiro. Calm. Down… listen to yourself… this isn't like you. Until we know exactly what we're dealing with I won't permit you to leave the mansion."

"You can't—"

"**No**. No arguing Hiro. That's an order. We have been attacked over the last two weeks and I fear we haven't truly escaped our assailant's crosshairs. By the looks of things you may be there next target and so until we are absolutely sure everything is alright you are to stay here."

Again they'd reached an impasse. He had made his position clear and now Hime had made hers. "…So that's it then…?"

"Hiro this isn't the tim—"

"Yeah… I know… that's what you _would_ say…"

Hiro turned to leave. "Hiro! Do plan on disobeying your master?"

Hiro stopped in his tracks then and there… his master had pulled out her trump card. If at that point there was any doubt in his mind he didn't show it when he said "…You may be my master… But I am not your **slave**…" And with that Hiro left the room letting the door slam shut behind him all the while Hime just looked on in silence…

"Fuga…"

"Yes I think you're right Flandre… maybe I could have handled that better…" Hime said with a subtle frown…

Meanwhile, just outside the dining room, Hiro stood for a moment letting the door collide shut behind him. He wanted to think… almost like a second thought just after a mistake, some bit of doubt finally seeping in but of course, with his luck, things were never so easy… and he noticed Riza and Reiri out of the corner of his eye as they attempted to hide… and fail at it… they must have been there the entire time… Great… Everything was perfect…

"Hiro!" Called Riza but he didn't even glance at her. She got a little pissed by that. "Oye Hiro! I'm t—"

"SHH!" Hissed Reiri as she covered up Riza's "dog" mouth and otherwise restrained the clueless half-breed. Of course this prompted a small struggle, a lot more hair pulling that actual fighting but it was gearing up to that.

Hiro finally turned toward the rabble as if to say something but instead all he did was glare causing both Riza and Reiri to freeze in place, the icy grip of the his cold stare completely unexpected and completely unlike him. And that was it… no words were spoken; he just turned on his heel and walked away leaving the two stupefied in the aftermath of his wake.

"Wow…" Riza said after a few seconds passed by. "I've never seen Hiro act that way… he was so tense… Hell, first he yells at Hime, then he doesn't even say anything to us… We should go see if she wants us to do something about him."

"Actually Riza… I think Hime-sama… _and_ Hiro need some time alone… and keep you voice down would you!"

"Reiri. Riza. Come in here."

"URK!" The vampire and werewolf duo cringed practically jumping out of their skins

"UH OH!"

"Damn it bitch do you even know what the word 'stealth' means!?"

"How about screw you?"

"Now…"

"Yes Hime-sama!" The comical pair cried in unison. They walked into the dining room side-by-side practically glaring at one another.

"I'm sorry Hime. It's unbecoming for a warrior to sneak around." Riza said as she bowed her head shamefully throwing Reiri a dirty glance in the process.

"Hmpf!" retailed Reiri before she also bowed. "Yes well, I too am sorry Hime-sama, we didn't mean to eavesdrop. We just—"

"That's enough… It's fine." Hime said distantly as she stared out of the dining room window. "I called you two in here because I'm concerned about Hiro. It seems things are far worse than I feared…"

"Feared Hime-sama?"

"Yes. That certainly wasn't like Hiro…"

"No… it wasn't…"

"B-but... with all due respect Hime-sama, Hiro is a teenager… and he's been under a lot of stress lately, we all have… it's probably just hormones…"

"Hormones or not… what do you what to do about this Hime? Do you want us to stop him? I think he's leaving the mansion…"

"No. That's fine, let him be for now. And no Reiri, I don't think this is something as simple as human puberty… no… if my suspicions are correct then all of us, Hiro included, are in great danger…"

"Danger?" perked Riza her eyes now lit up again with the same glint of blood lust she had early.

"Suspicions." Questioned Reiri still not all that convinced that something was amiss. "But Hime-sama! It really might just be that simple. I checked that girl out myself and my bats didn't detect a thing!"

"Yes… and that's exactly why I am suspicious..." Hime said deep in thought. "FLANDRE!"

"Fuga?"

"Contact Sherwood immediately. Tell her to meet us at that girl's place."

"Fuga."

"Wait please Hime-sama! Forgive me for speaking out on this but I have the most experience with humans here. I walk among them. I hide among them! And right now I'm telling you that, if you're wrong here, acting now would certainly do more harm than good!"

"And I agree with you Reiri. That's why I want you to send your bats ahead of us… follow Hiro. He will lead us to that girl's house. If nothing is amiss… we won't attack… go now. We must prepare quickly."

"Okay Hime."

"…Yes Hime-sama." And with that both Riza and Reiri left Hime alone and for a second the flawless princess just sat silently… thinking as she watched the world from her window, the rain trying to come in, and she saw Hiro sprinting through it all… "He's still such a fool…" she said coldly… _but he's __**my**__ fool_.

"Fuga." Flandre called letting her master know she was back.

"Flandre… Have you contacted Sherwood?"

"Fuga."

"Good. We might need the extra support… this situation is very volatile… and I don't know what will happen… it's been a long time since I've truly been in the dark… I guess this war really is ending fufu…"

"Fuga?"

"Yes Flandre… I'm fine…"

"Fuga Fuga?"

"No… I don't want more tea…"

"Fuga."

"Yes I'm well aware it's Sawawa's Earl Grey… fufu… It's the same Earl Grey as always… but it taste slightly bitter today…" And with that silence consumed the room.

"_Fuga_…?" The blonde maid asked sadly…

"Yes… I'm… really fine…" Hime said as she continued to look out the window, the rain splattering and pelting at it threatening to get in, and above the clouds a stormy sky lay ready, and war seemed nigh as Hiro vanished from her sight…

* * *

Meanwhile, near the mansion's entrance…

"Well… ah… Hime seems to have taken that well." Riza finally said as she walked down the lobby stairs with Reiri.

"You really are clueless aren't you bitch?" sighed Reiri shaking her head in disappointment.

"GRRR… What'd you say!"

"Hime-sama was extremely upset!"

"Huh?"

"Geazz… you didn't realize? You're more hopeless than Hiro... Or did you really not notice how Hime didn't even take a _sip_ of her tea after Hiro left. How she didn't even look either of us in the eye when she spoke… Or how she practically kicked us out of the dining room… Hmpf… took it well… that was Hime and Hiro's first fight… ever! And by the looks of things, Hime was devastated…"

Riza just stared silently at Reiri as the melancholy of the night set in.

"Fufu… it really is a dismal night…" said Reiri unhappily as she opened the mansion's front door and let loose a few of her bats into the stormy skies of the crying world.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the hillside road leading up to the mansion, Hiro sprinted… He sprinted and sprinted. He sprinted till his bones cracked and his lungs popped, and then he sprinted some more, his legs smashing into the ground kicking up puddles and bits of asphalt as tears streamed down his tormented face. He couldn't believe he had just exploded… at Hime of all people. It had finally sunk in, whatever justification he felt before had long since melted…That was it. The last straw… the last in a long line of lasts, of failures.

Oh sure, he wanted to go back… and yet he wanted to runaway… so far the latter wasn't making him feel any better but then what would going back accomplish? How many times had he failed Hime? How many times had he proven that he was just a human in a war he couldn't possibly understand? How many times had he shown that he couldn't even save himself let alone the woman he had come to admire most? The answer was too many…

_You may be my master… but I'm not your slave…_

How could he have said that?

And so he sprinted away… he didn't know where he was going… he didn't care. And he half wondered if he was overreacting… and yet he felt like he wasn't… He was fighting… in his own way… in his own one man war… and he was losing.

He needed some justification, not to justify protecting Hime now… but a justification of his life… was he really just a shield? Was he going somewhere? Was… was this war really going to have a happy ending if he just tried hard enough and Hime said so? Or was this it, constantly feeling sorry for himself trying his best to protect his master and failing each time… like a sick joke that only makes people laugh only after they cry.

And sure enough the answer it seemed manifested itself in physical form as Hiro rounded a familiar bend dully lit by a battered old light post, the rain and the clouds and the darkness threatening to consume the world and all sense of direction upon it. But then Hiro looked up and that's when saw it, that's when he knew, he was in front of none other than Yumi's house… Irony seemed to be the definition of Hiro's sad, pathetic, miserable, little life… and you know what… maybe that's how it was meant to be. He rushed toward her house… he rushed away from Hime… The rain seemed to get harsher… the world seemed to get colder…

* * *

**NEXT TIME:** We've followed Hiro along on this journey for quite a while now but things are finally coming to an end. Hiro and Hime have just had a falling out and now our favorite little blood warrior is at Yumi's place. Secrets are revealed, allegiances are questioned, Hime and Yumi finally meet, and is a war brewing? All that and more culminates into a decision by Hiro… a decision two weeks in the making or perhaps even longer… Find out all the answers, next time on Princess Jealousy!

**End Note:** Alright guys! This chapter finally set things up for the grand spanking conclusion! I swear I honestly never thought I'd finish this fanfic or get close to finishing it—still not finished yet! Again I couldn't have done it without you guys constantly pushing me forward and for that I am truly thankful. Thanks guys honestly thank you all for your support. Oh and before I forget, as you probably noticed by now this is the largest chapter thus far… I mean honestly… it was nearly impossible to edit so again, as for the delays… after seeing the size of this update… I think you can image what was keeping me. Anyway… please comment and favorite maybe even follow me, I have another princess resurrection fanfic already in the works so much more to come. Thanks guys! Till next time, Raza out.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Hearts, Bright Futures

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Princess Resurrection. You know it. I know it. Please support the official release—it's a great series, you won't regret it!

**Author Note:** Hello all! Raza here and this is it! This is the last chapter of my first long fanfic and oh what an amazing feeling that brings! Truthfully guys! It really is something for me. Not only have I actually finished a story despite my demonic procrastination—seriously there's something wrong with me when it comes to avoiding work—but also my story seems to have been a huge success, and that, of course, is all thanks to you, my viewers! To tell you the truth, I really didn't think this story was going to be all that popular. I mean, I know I have tendency to ramble—like I am now—but from your reviews, the story is indeed great, the emotions are clear, and the characters are… well… in character (thankfully!) so want more do you need? Well… how about an ending? You got it and so here it is the final chapter of Princess Jealousy! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Happy Hearts, Bright Futures:**

* * *

"YUMI! YUMI!" Hiro called pounding at her door as the rain pelted down at him. "IT'S HIRO! PLEASE… PLEASE OPEN UP! YUMI!"

The door flew open and sure enough there was Yumi… exactly where Hiro needed her to be… All it took was one look before she too rushed out, barefoot and night gowned, she tackled the young boy using her own body to shield him from the rain.

"HIRO!"

That was all she said. No other words were needed. _Come in_ was stated in the care of her embrace. _Are you alright_ was asked in the strength of her grip. _I'll take care of you_ was cooed in the warmth of her eyes. Yes. No other words were needed.

And indeed as Hiro felt Yumi's body against his own, he was lost, a thousand and one thoughts drowning him in his head, and yet in the end he realized he didn't give a damn, one look at Yumi and he felt good. He felt alright. Him holding her, her holding him, it was enough to null his pain, not forget it, but it was indeed one hell of an anesthetic…

But again the melancholy seemed to hit him as he and Yumi finally made it into her home and she separated her body from his own. She gave him a quick smirk before vanishing into the kitchen coming back in an instant with a cup of tea and a warm towel… as if she had been waiting… all along… just for him. It broke his heart… it remade it anew…

"Yumi…"

"Shh…" She cooed softly. "Don't talk. We have to get you warmed up or you'll catch cold." But as Yumi reached forward to wipe Hiro's face, the young blood warrior just backed away slowly.

"Please Yumi…" He begged her and there, between the cute soaked look of his bangs pressing down to his forehead, and the distort look of torment he carried on his face, Yumi didn't know what to do with young man in front of her. It was remarkable. It was terrifying. She had only know Hiro for a short time but he never let anything get to him… but now… such _defeat_… it must have been the world itself to have descended into madness. And so she did something she almost never did. She waited. She waited patiently. She waited allowing him the time to speak when he deemed necessary—pacifying her urge to tackle and strangle-hug the sadness out of him.

Hiro noticed this and was again grateful to Yumi and yet all he could do in return was just stand there like an idiot, motionless, his lips slowly moving and frowning as he struggled to find the right words to say.

Should he just break down? Was it okay for him to lose it? Did he deserve that? To come clean and be honest with himself, even after he had hurt Yumi, and then betrayed Hime? _No_… he didn't… "I guess I just… I just wanted to thank you… for everything I mean… You've given me a lot to think about… Thank you… Yumi…" Hiro should have ended it there. It was a crappy explanation, and an even worse lie but it was still more than he deserved, and yet it was less than what he needed and what he heard next was the sound of his own words coming forth to betray him. "…A-And maybe… maybe you've made me realize I'm not… satisfied with my life right now…"

"… _Oh_ Hiro… I-I know how hard it is… I didn't mean to stir up old wounds—"

"I don't think they were ever old… maybe they've just finally caught up with me. And anyway that's not something you need to apologize for."

"Hiro…"

"No… it's something I needed to see. Thank you Yumi. Thank you so m—"

"Hiro… I'm the one who should be thanking you…"

"But—!"

"We helped each other…" she said quickly, nodding her head, coaxing him to agree. "We helped each other…" And just like that Yumi shut Hiro up by closing her eyes and placing both her hands and her head on the young boy's chest. "I just wish though that you could see _just_ how much you helped me… how much you help everyone… you sell yourself short Hiro…. You know that?"

"Yumi…" Hiro sighed.

"And there you go again! I know that sigh, that modesty... Hiyorimi Hiro… you're just too hopeless. Fufu… But you know what? I think that's what I _**love** most_ about you…"

Bang.

Hiro lost it. He felt like he'd been shot. He did his best not to scream but his mind just couldn't understand those words, that specific word Yumi had used, the one that held the universe in its meaning… He was confused, his heart was ablaze, he wanted to stop and think but things only seemed to speed up and then… Yumi started to get _closer_.

Hiro could feel the heat coming off her body as her small frame worked its way perfectly into every groove of his figure. Her hands that were previously on his chest were now slowly caressing his face—her tender touch leaving electrified fingerprints on his anxious red cheeks. His hands were wrapped around her waist and he half wondered how they got there. He felt like he was being drawn into a great sleep as he gazed at her eyes gazing… longingly… for his lips…

"Yumi…" Hiro said trying to turn his tomato-red face away only to have her gently, though assertively, tilt his head back.

"What Hiro?" She asked sweetly as she licked her famished lips. Somehow she was still getting closer, her nose now no more than a millimeter away from his own. Hiro could smell the sweetness of her breath, promising an experience he'd never forget… it was more than just a dream and yet it didn't feel like reality.

"I told you. I can't—" He instinctively said, his mind too busy playing catch-up trying to figure out how they'd gotten here…

"What?" Yumi asked teasingly. "Isn't this what you've been waiting for?"

"Yumi…" Hiro said breathless now. "W-what are you doing?"

"Whatever doubts you had are gone aren't they? So now nothing is holding you back. Come… come Hiro. This is what you wanted. _This will set you free_…"

"Wait… no p-please… I-I… H-H-Hime…" at the sound of his own voice stuttering that name, Hiro felt a strange pain in the back of his head. And it wasn't the only thing strange as Yumi's pleasant and teasing nature instantly vanished and there came an icy nip in the air.

"But… Hiro…" she said hushed, her eyes wide open as if not comprehending. "I thought you just told me… you… you're still thinking about _her_?"

It sounded like a crime. "N-N-No!" Maybe it was… "It's just…"

"I thought you just said you weren't happy?"

"I…"

"Or does this… not please you?"

"Umm…Yumi…"

"Do I not please you?"

"…"

Was it jealousy? That would seem obvious but why then did this whole situation seem off? Why then did Hiro feel so uncomfortable, and all of sudden too? How had their conversation progressed to this point? Was it his fault? Did he offend Yumi or lead her on in anyway? He thought things were clear after their conversation earlier… but now… even he was starting to have doubts… and maybe therein lay the problem... Just what was going on anymore?

All Hiro could do now was look helplessly at Yumi as she barraged him with impossible questions and her piercing gaze penetrated deep into his soul. What was once his salvation had now become his hell.

"You really are still holding on to her aren't you?! Unbelievable!"

Hiro was sweating profusely. Yumi released him and he realized just how heavy his body was without her support. She walked a few feet away leaving him in agony wondering what she was going to do next.

"Let me ask you something Hiro… _What are you doing here?_"

He froze. "W-well I…" Such a simple question… such an obvious question… and yet it was the trump card, the end all be all, the question whose answer answered all other questions. Had he really not asked himself this before? Did he not wonder why he ended up at Yumi's?

"You mean to tell me that you came all the way here…" Yumi made no effort to hide her growing smile, her teasing nature back now threatening to engulf everything. "…halfway across town just to see me…?" She might as well have been kissing him, her breath brushing the tips of his lips. Hiro was caught, disarmed, unable to think anymore.

His thoughts were vanishing… his sense of right and wrong had somehow become obscured and in the heat of that moment, as he continued to stare at Yumi, as she continued to stare at him, he felt a burning desire that he couldn't justify and yet he couldn't deny. He felt naked. He felt exposed. Yumi peered deep inside his soul and somehow dug up a great love he'd long kept buried believing it meant for someone else. A weak "I…" was all he could muster.

"Come Hiro. Let's end this already… this game of beating around the bush. _Haven't you waited long enough for something good to happen in your life?_ I _know_ that you were lying earlier. I _know_ this is what you really want. I _know_ that for a fact. Just…Come…" All Hiro could see now was Yumi's chocolate colored eyes. He didn't know where her lips were or whether or not they were kissing. He knew it was only a matter of time. Her eyes narrowed and he felt his do the same…

If Hiro had any remaining doubts, any remaining strength left at all, they were all summed up in his mind's last fragile thought:

_Hime…_

"**And exactly how do you plan on setting him free**?" called a thunderously elegant voice.

Both Hiro and Yumi whirled around and there, standing before them in the open-frame of the front door, in all her radiant magnificence…

"H-H-H-HIME!?" Hiro choked. He didn't even have enough time to react as a stray Fuga caught his attention… and then he turned white as snow. Flandre came in carrying several couple of umbrellas while Riza waited at the door tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hey Reiri get in here already!"

"Uhhh… did you forget bitch? I can't enter a house without being invited in!"

"Damn even if they leave the door unlocked and everything? Geazz… alright fine…*ahem* welcome Ms. Kamura, please come on in."

"Why thank you Ms. Wildman! It'd be my pleasure!"

"Oh knock it off..."

"W-W-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Yumi screamed as she watched the intruders pour into her home. And then her eyes fell on the princess herself and in that instant, it was as if comprehension ceased to exist in that corner of the universe. A god and a princess met… and they dared to defy the other. Yumi was outraged but her anger quickly turned to pure white fear as she spotted the chainsaw and the sinister smile adorning the princess' face. She turned toward the bewildered blood warrior. "HIRO WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I don't know!" Hiro pleaded as he looked toward his master, whatever shock or maybe even joy he had felt initially now long gone, overwhelmed by a powerful rage. "HIME!?"

And yet the princess didn't seem to mind… nay she didn't seem to care, her eyes pinned on Yumi. Yumi's eyes pinned on her. It was practically a fight… and nothing in the world had the authority to referee such a match…

"That's a very good performance… I'll give you that." Hime began with a small smile as she walked into the living room. "I can see how you fooled my _idiot_ servant… I can even see how you fooled Reiri. But to fool Nakua? That got my attention… that impressed me… But it's over now. You aren't fooling me. Drop the act."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BARGING INTO MY HOME?"

"Fufu… stubborn huh? Well, if you're going to be difficult…" Hime said, her smile becoming increasingly more obvious… and significantly more sinister. She made notion to the chainsaw she held in hand and, as if understanding the will of its master, it roared to life, filling the world with its terrible sound. "…I'll just have to use more drastic measures…"

"OH MY GOD! Y-Y-YOU"RE CRAZY! HIRO DO SOMETHING!"

"HIME PLEASE STOP THIS! HAVE YOU COMPELTELY LOST YOUR M—"

"**WAKE UP HIRO!**" Hime shouted, her eyes and her words finally acknowledging Hiro as if he'd finally become worthy of her attention. Hiro of course was more than taken aback by the fury of his master, this near instantaneous change in her demeanor from indifferent to amused and then to anger simply another show of her impulsiveness, and her authority… the authority she had over him… even now. "You've been tricked." Her voice softened heading back to its usual toneless nature but her eyes remained fiercely cold… almost cruel. "This girl. Yumi. She's isn't who she claims she is. She's actually a monster… **she's actually a demon**, the culprit behind the attacks two weeks ago and the one tonight… they were **all** her doing… so I'll tell you again." Hime said turning her attention back to Yumi. "Drop. The. Act."

And with that there was silence for awhile. No one said a word, not even Riza or Reiri, both of them waiting; everyone was waiting for someone to make a sound. And then there was clapping, a lone pair of hands giving a final round of applause…

"Yumi…" Hiro said as he turned slowly to see the angel, the goddess, his angel, his goddess, Yumi, the girl he'd spent two weeks getting to know, Yumi, who had professed her love to him on more than one occasion, Yumi, who had just now opened up her home to him when he needed a friend, YUMI was smiling sadistically as she clapped… and there was an eeriness to sound, to the rhythm. It was all off like the world was going to end, humming along to that damned beat, a primal fear, and then there was thunder.

"Y-Yumi…" Hiro croaked… his voice weaker now as if everything had finally collapsed upon itself.

"…You really are something… aren't you my princess…"

"YUMI!" Hiro screamed but it was too late… like so many times before, his voice could not be heard. Even as he fell to his knees, utterly defeated, no one paid him any mind not even Yumi as she walked right past him to stand in front of his master and again, the universe threatened to shatter…

"Fine… I'll drop the charade. But first, please… I'm _dying_ to know… how'd you figure me out?"

"Fufu… Is that really your question?"

"Why yes!" Yumi gushed with a genuine smile. It only made things far more disturbing, the sudden sadistic insanity, it was something else. "Yes it is! You see my beautiful princess I want to know the exact train of thought that led you here… to me… to your _death_… fufufu…"

"Tsst!" Riza scuffed with a wild grin as she cracked her knuckles loudly.

"Confident are we?" Hime said still maintaining her smile, neither she nor Yumi showing any signs of backing down.

"Fufu… If you truly understand your situation my princess… you know well that I have every reason to be…"

"Hmpf… it was the low class demons…"

"Oh?"

"Yes… While low class demons are common enough in the Monster Realm, only a few actually manage to get into the human world.

They're fairly weak and they tend to be solitary… only preying on wild animals, other monsters and the occasional human. They act independent of one another so it's not a big deal… on the rare instances that they actually attack the same target; they still act separately. They still remain as legion… never as one… So it was odd… seeing them attack in a mob, in an army, consecutively for three nights… there had to be something guiding them… something far more powerful… pulling the strings from the shadows…

Of course…I admit that alone didn't have me convinced…

Even Nakua, the divine being that watches over this town, she herself in her omnipotence did not believe this was anything more than an anomaly. A magician's foul-play… using some hex or incantation maybe to coerce a large amount of demons into attacking… unlikely given the great difficulty in communicating with demons but still a possibility…

But in two weeks, even with her help, we couldn't find **any** conclusive evidence that there was a magician involved. No spell sites or ritual obelisks in the immediate area. No residue or thralls guarding some cursed artifact. Nothing. A dead end…

Fufu… and then I factored Hiro into the equation…" Hiro's gaze shot up from the ground toward his master. "First off, Hiro isn't a competent blood warrior… at all…"

_Ouch…_

"He's slow. He's weak. He's naïve… and above all he's far too soft…

_But_…

He's **loyal**… almost uncompromisingly so… For him to completely abandon his duties over the course of two weeks right as some new girl transfers to his school? Fufu… NO. **Hiro's not that kind of person**. **Hiro's not that way**. Under no circumstances will Hiro **ever** abandon me. … And so there had to be something else at work, something that could manipulate both the demons and Hiro. I realized then that there was at least some possibility… that we might be dealing with a _Succubus_…"

Thunder shattered the sound barrier and surprise dawned on almost everyone's face. Hiro could barely breathe… _S-s-succubus? Yumi's a succubus?_

He didn't even have time to go into denial before Yumi herself, with a pure and terrible joy laughed, "Fufufu… _in the flesh_…"

"Big deal!" Riza yelled. "That's all fine and good… Succubus, demons, whatever… what's with all this hand-holding about? What's the big deal?"

"My god Riza…" Reiri sighed slapping herself in the face. "You really are stupid aren't you?"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN REIRI?"

"It means dog… fufu…" Yumi cut in with a smirk that made Riza's blood boil. "…that running into a Succubus or any kind of demon of that _caliber_ in this day and age is next to impossible. And do you know _why_? Fufu…"

"AND HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?"

"**They are all extinct. They are all dead. Hunted down by the monster king himself over five centuries ago…**"

"YEAH OF COURSE THAT'S SO… wait what…?"

"It's true Riza."

"Hime!"

"Five centuries ago, the monster king himself descended into the ghettos of the kingdom and waged a three and half year war, **by himself**, against all the high class demons. The conflict is legendary even to this day."

"Geazz bitch don't you know anything?"

"Stow it Reiri… I'm a half-breed so I don't know all the kingdom's history... geazz... bite me! (Actually on second thought, don't…) But anyway now I'm confused… why'd the king himself get involved with these creatures? I mean she doesn't look that tough… though her attitude could use some _rearranging_…"

"**No**." Hime snapped, the resolve in her voice sending chills down everyone's spine. Her eyes were still pinned on Yumi who in turn just smiled right back coaxing her to continue. "It had to be down. Succubae and Incubi and all high class demons were renowned for their abilities to control and govern huge numbers of low class demons. Each of them had an army, each of them were a nation, independent, free. Using their countless thralls, they could easily overwhelm _any_ opponent though mainly they used their vast resources to catch prey—mostly humans. In this respect alone, they were no different from many of the other monsters the kingdom holds dominion over… some monsters simply _need_ to feed off humans. That's just fact.

_However…_

Unlike other monsters, these creatures were often driven mad by their hunger. They had no natural enemies like vampires and werewolves, nor any sense of duty or code like the divine beings. No. They just consumed… purposeless… pointless… they killed as many as they could simply for the sake of killing… simply to see blood…

Can you imagine the carnage? Whole villages would be decimated. Entire towns left barren, cities consumed in a matter of weeks. The divine beings did the best they could for the regions they protected but again, these demons were relentless. It was actually because of them along with several other disasters during this time that ultimately led to the downfall of divine beings in human society. So yes, with all this… this chaos going on around them, humans had no choice but to notice.

Of course… details have become obscured with time, Succubae and Incubi were not as… _lustful…_ as humans made them out to be. There are many other subtle signs of their control. Signs like memory loss. Victims under Succubae attack may lose track of time or forget things they normally wouldn't. They may become violent or aggressive, prone to fits of anger or rage. In actual interactions with the succubus, victims may find they can't say 'no' or that they can't help but agree with almost everything the demon says. They may even come to worship the succubus, unable to resist their personality or their perceived level of beauty all of which simply illusions, lies and tricks, an extraordinary form of mental manipulation." Hiro couldn't believe it. He just stared in disbelief as Hime explained everything…

_She's saving me… _

…_Again…_

"All this… this control, that is what Succubae, what high class demons were, their powers of manipulation said to be even greater than those of the vampires…

And so the kingdom _had_ to act… but since Succubae and Incubi didn't have a standard hierarchy, and the numerous royal emissaries sent to negotiate were sent back… in various states of _dismemberment_… it became clear what needed to be done. And so they were hunted down. They were hunted down to extinction over five centuries ago by the monster king himself, my ancestor."

And with that, as Hime finished her grand explanation, for it was flawless and perfect, there was not a sound to be heard. No one said a thing, not even Yumi though she perhaps was basking in the silence, the pure death sentence, the creeping feeling of knowing something impossible was happening and it was inevitable, she was the truck and they were all the deer… and she knew that and she _loved_ it.

"…Well… shit." Riza finally said, a small sweat bubble running down her cheek. "That's… that's one hell of a bedtime story Hime… but that doesn't explain how this bitch is here…"

"…That I don't know. Succubae and Incubi didn't reproduce like other monsters. They were born from the misery of the world around them. They didn't have identities. They had a consciousness, they had memories, they had feelings and desires… almost everything to make a person but they lacked the heart. The ability to love and be loved. Of course that's all just metaphoric… they were simply bona fide psychopaths… It is said that for every six hundred and sixty six low class demons born, one of these such demons was created… Should that happen now, it is the duty of the king himself to eradicate them. At this point and time, it is largely believed that high class demons can no longer manifest themselves into the world…

And so my best guess? There's some kind of complex magic at work here. This definitely has to be a magician's doing and so this girl definitely has a master… the way she talks, the way she acts… she definitely is taking orders from someone. All the information she seems to know… and that bit about '_setting Hiro free_?' Fufu… that's the checkmate… she's just trying to warp his mind… it'd make it easier to kill us both that way. A novice mistake to be so blunt about it but a brilliant plan regardless…"

"… Fufuf… wow... you're fun… WOW. You truly are amazing your highness… And I will not deny any of that. It is true… I had intentions of killing Hiro and it is also true that I was _ordered_ to kill you." At this Hiro's pupils practically vanished as his iris turned to pinheads. The sheer nonchalance in Yumi's voice… she'd just declared her resolve to kill him and yet the way she said it, it sounded like she was reading off a to-do-list… was he really that blind, to not see the madness behind those godly angelic eyes? "You've got me all figured out! I'm not hiding anything anymore, but what about you? Where does that leave you Princess? Certainly you aren't going to tell me that you're so self-righteous you can't even see your own hypocrisy! I—"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Riza exploded. "ARE WE GOING TO SPEND THE WHOLE NIGHT TALKING OR WHAT? Listen up you bitch! My name is Riza Wildman! Daughter of the great warrior Volg Wildman! Demon or not, Succubus or whatever, prepare to get your ass handed to you!"

"RIZA STOP! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY COMMON SENSE?"

"No Reiri. Riza's right."

"But Hime-sama!"

"There is nothing left to talk about. It's time to end this…"

"_End this_? Fufu…" Yumi smiled sadistically as the whole room seemed to get darker and demons started manifesting themselves all around her. Hiro just looked on in horror as the house he'd admired for its Zen, its sweat homely feel, it all just corroded away, like watching a corpse rot down to the hollow bone, demons like maggots oozing out everywhere—yet another illusion he'd apparently fallen for… "I think you've got it wrong… **those are my words…**"

And then, with the next crack of thunder, as if it signaled the start of a great war, Yumi's house, half of her entire house, her entrance way, and a fair bit of her roof, it all just **exploded**, debris shattering everywhere letting in the harsh rain that controlled the night.

Was there a sound? A loud crash or some hideous noise that screamed down the barrel of the moon? Maybe, but no one there seemed to hear a thing. Everyone too focused on killing each other, Riza and Reiri took to the streets while Hime and Flandre stayed inside, and nothing else existed, nothing else mattered, and the only sound that could be heard was the sight of war, all out war…and Hiro was the lost little lamb in the den of wolves.

"YUMI! STOP! PLEASE!" He'd had enough. Racing to his feet, Hiro rushed at Yumi and just as he reached forward trying to touch her, to embrace her, to stop her, he was catapulted back and slammed bitterly to the ground—yet another wake-up call perhaps. And as he struggled to get back to his feet, a little bit of smoke coming out of his body, all of his dread, all of his pain, all of his insecurities and shortcomings and failures, they were all summed up by the barely audible gasp he made. "…Yumi…"

"Fufu… I'm right here Hiro!" Yumi said with only a passing glance, her real attention on Hime as the princess struggled slashing her chainsaw to and fro with Flandre at her side parrying the attacks of the world that dared to overtake them. "I haven't changed. Not one bit!"

"…B-B-Bullshit!" Hiro groaned. "…This… this isn't you. The Yumi I knew…was… she was… _she was shy_." At this, Yumi turned around to look at Hiro. "And tomboyish… and she had horrible handwriting… And she liked to take long walks… and explore forests and bird watch. Her favorite color was green and sopa was her favorite food… and she loved any kind of board game. _She was a person. She was my friend_. That's the truth… _I know it_…Yumi. I know it."

"Fufu… The truth huh? You place great faith in that word. Let me ask you something Hiro, does your Princess tell you the truth? Hmmm? _Do you trust her_?"

"O-Of course! I—"

"Hiro, she makes you lick her fingers!" Yumi bellowed with a smile shutting Hiro up. "She makes you call her Hime… "Princess"… in your own language! Hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if she forgot to give you blood once or twice… fufufu… Geazz… and they call my kind demons…you're nothing more than a pet to her, a pawn! If you die she'll just get someone else. She's done that before hasn't she? Is that the kind of _truth_ you believe in? Is that the kind of trust your relationship is built on? Fufu… Is that really the kind of woman who deserves your protection? You may feel like you owe her, for saving your life, but I have to wonder Hiro… _just _w_hat kind of life do you have now?_ This state of immortality, the cost is your soul and the pain… you are perhaps the only man alive who can accurately describe what it feels like to be decapitated, or to be whipped straight down to the bone, or to have your skull and spine crushed and _still_ live… or did you forget Kinisky's _precious_ leasons? Fufu…"

"No! That's… that's not it! Hime…"

"Am I wrong Hiro? Let's revisit what really happened to you on that faithful day! How did you die?"

"… I…"

"How did he die princess?"

Hime couldn't respond. Her teeth clenched as she parried two demons slashing at her with their hungry claws. She knew what Yumi was doing… she knew Yumi wasn't about to let her demons ease up so that she could speak… or maybe that was just an excuse… maybe the reality was that she, Hime, wouldn't even know what to say… the ball was indeed in Yumi's court, she held all the keys… God help them all…

"**Flandre killed you Hiro**. Which indirectly means that the princess here killed you… or did you really think you were just hit by some van and it was all a horrible tragedy? Oh, and then out of nowhere comes this beautiful princess that so _graciously_ decides to save your life? Fufu… in exchange for your freedom? Don't make me laugh…"

"JUST STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Hiro screamed falling back to his knees. He grabbed his head reeling from a tremendous pain.

"What's the matter Hiro? Can't face the truth? Do you see how cruel your master really is?"

"I SAID STOP!"

"**That's enough**!" Hime said calmly and yet she said it with all the authority and anger she could muster. "Leave Hiro out of this… You're target is me."

"OH HO! FUFU… look at you to the rescue… how convenient… You know this is your punishment as well… It's disgusting to watch Hiro so devoted to you and you just look at him with such indifference… how disdainful… but… then again, as always you do have a point…" Yumi said as she glared in Hime's direction and several demons rushed her. "But perhaps you should be careful what you wish for fufu!"

"HIME!" Riza said coming out of nowhere to jump in front of the princess only to be smashed well into the next neighborhood by the sheer force of the attack.

"DAMN IT!" Riza gasped as she landed far away coughing up blood. She wiped it from her mouth as she picked herself up from the rubble wobbling to her feet. "…If… if only tonight was a full moon!"

"Hmpf!" Reiri scuffed as she fought up above, some twenty meters off the ground. "What good would that do with all these clouds in the way?"

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Riza said before several demons appeared out of thin air and she barely had enough time to block as they smashed their claws into her own, a few of her bones cracked surprising her but she just smiled all the same as she glanced back up at Reiri. "…and I'm betting you probably aren't fighting at your best either are you Reiri?"

"Of course not! You know vampires hate water! Rain isn't the worst of it but still… it's like fighting with a really, really bad itch! My entire body feels sluggish!"

"… I hear ya. I hear ya… GAHHH! But… we have to save Hiro! We have to! And so… that means… no holding BAAAACK!"

"Geazz what a pain!"

"Haha you're starting to sound like me!"

"That's insulting!"

"Just shut up and kill! It's like I'm doing all the work!"

"This bitch…"

Meanwhile, inside, Hiro finally regained himself, the throbbing in his head lessening by a slight degree, he looked up only to see the horrible fighting continue as Riza and Reiri and the demons fought slamming each other into house after house, tearing up the world, the neighborhood, around them. Hime and Flandre remained close by… and again he turned to Yumi.

"Yumi please! I'm begging you! No matter if you were planning to kill me… or even Hime, you can't possibly justify getting innocent people involved with all this! You can't tell me you're okay with that!"

"Fufu relax Hiro. Relax! All the people in this neighborhood are under my… _protection_. Fufu they won't notice a thing."

"That's… because… you're controlling them… you're holding them hostage… aren't you?" Hime gasped between her clenched teeth as she pushed her chainsaw straight through a nearby demon.

"I'm _protecting_ them… fufu… just like those divine beings with all that… _honor_…"

"Fufu… don't lie to yourself now." Hime chuckled as she continued fighting. _Hmpf… it really is amazing that Nakua didn't pick up on any of this. This girl… even if she's just a pawn… she really is… extremely powerful!_

* * *

Meanwhile… at the small shrine outside Hime's mansion… Nakua manifested herself in front of her offering shelf and beheld the bountiful sweets left to her by none other than Sawawa.

"Hey Taruo Maru, Jiroum Aru, get over here…" She called and just like that her two giant spiders manifested themselves into the world. "I don't know what to make of that… I wonder… Do you think that maid got these from that parfait shop she always goes to? Or is this from that new place downtown? Hmm…"

Taru Maru edged its way closer taking a few quick curious bites from a nearby cupcake.

"H-H-HEY! DON'T EAT THAT! THAT'S MY CUPCAK—OFFERINGS!"

* * *

"Hime this is bad!" Reiri groaned as she blocked several vicious attacks and Riza was thrown back past her. "We can't break through their defenses! At this rate Hiro will be—"

"Fuga."

"Well Onee-sama!" Chimed a blonde haired girl as she came riding in suddenly on a white panda with her maid at her side. "It looks like you really could use my help this time around!"

"PRINCESS SHERWOOD!"

"SHERWOOD-HIME!"

"Sherwood. You're late."

"Oh come on!" Frowned Sherwood, Hime's cute younger sister, her small fangs peaking over her lips. "Don't give me that! How am I supposed to know where this Yumi person lives?"

"*Ahem, ahem* FUFUFU! I hate to interrupt your little reunion but do you really think a few extra hands are enough to save you from me? Fufu! High class demons were among the strongest monsters to ever have existed! I may be weak compared to my ancestors but don't insult our heritage! You don't have a chance, two incomplete phoenixes, two androids, a dog, a bat… and a… what is that… a panda? FUFU! It's almost as if you came here wanting to die!"

"Onee-sama! Did… did I just hear her correctly? A _high class demon_?"

"Yes. Sherwood." Hime grunted as she cut her way through yet another demon. "I'll bring you up to speed later. Right now, help us break through these defenses."

"FUFU! Give it up. You don't stand a chance!" Yumi cackled madly, but as if she felt some creeping doubt settle in, she turned her head toward the still beaten down Hiro as he wobbled on his knees. She gave a quick spiteful look back toward the princess, making sure their eyes met, before she decided it was time to end things once and for all…

"Hiro…" she called as she walked right up to him. She grabbed him by the folds of his collar and lifted him from his knees. How easy it was for her to touch him, how hard it was for him to catch her… "Let me show you the truth… Let me show you _everything_… Fufufu!"

"RIZA! REIRI!"

"FUFU! WHAT'S THE MATTER SECOND PRINCESS? WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT CALM COMPOSURE? ARE YOU TRYING TO HIDE SOMETHING? IS THERE SOMETHING YOU DON'T WANT HIRO TO SEE? FUFU!"

"SHERWOOD!"

"I'M SORRY ONEE-SAMA BUT WE'RE STILL WORKING OUR WAY UP TO YOU!"

"FLANDRE!"

"FUGA!"

"HIRO!"

But it was too late. Like so many times before, things were just too late and in that instant, as everyone looked on in horror and the battle seemed to fair ill, a great uncontested light bathed over both Yumi and Hiro… and then it **exploded**, rushing forth toward the princess with a scorching white flash. And as Hime watched the great light race out toward her, and Riza, Reiri, and Sherwood were screaming at her to get out of the way, she paid them no mind for all she could think of was him…

_Hiro…_

_Come back…_

* * *

Hiro gasped sharply as he opened his eyes. Darkness. That's all he saw. Darkness.

_Where am I?_

He shook his head weakly as he wobbled to his feet. For some reason he couldn't remember anything that had just happened. "Hello?"

No response…

_What the hell?_ He thought and then it hit him…

"HIME?" Hiro cried frantically. "HIME! HIME! WHERE ARE YOU? HIME!"

No response…

_**Oh no**__…_ Hiro thought as his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach and for as far as he could see, there was nothing, nothing but an unnerving black emptiness… He took off sprinting. Why did he go off sprinting? He didn't know but off sprinting he went driven by a singular hope that if he ran far or fast enough, no matter how illogical, no matter how impossible, he'd find her, even in this pitch blackness, he'd find her… he'd find Hime… and she'd be okay… she'd be alright.

But things were far from that merciful and as Hiro kept sprinting hoping for some sign, some vindication, some hope, an odd sensation seized him as he realized he couldn't hear a single one of his footsteps. He could clearly feel his feet smashing against a ground he could not see, he could feel his lungs contracting as he struggled to take in air he could not smell, and yet for the life of him, he didn't feel like he was moving… or rather he simply wasn't moving… not a single inch.

_Am… Am I dead?_

The question had posed itself in his mind. Hiro was no stranger to death but with Hime's blood, he'd never known the afterlife.

It was then that a great fear seized him… not of his own demise or of what now came after, but rather for Hime and if she was still breathing, she was fighting… fighting Yumi… fighting the world… somewhere… maybe not even here… without him…

**Hiro stopped running.**

If he was indeed dead… then this must be **hell**, and he'd have this black eternity to himself to contemplate his failures… forever…

_As it should be_… he thought grimly. _A fitting end for such a fool…_

But as Hiro almost resigned himself to his depression, a faint noise caught his attention.

Laughing… there was laughing…

Hiro looked up and around but all he saw was the same dark abyss. But there was indeed laughing, perhaps a mocking addition to his fate, and yet that didn't seem to be the case. There was something different in this laugh, a sort of purity and innocence, it sounded kind, easily intrigued, it sounded small, and that's when he saw her.

A light in the darkness…

A child…

A small blonde haired child in a little white dress with her hair tied up in a neat little bun. She was playing with a doll, laughing happily. And for a few minutes Hiro just stood there, captivated by the randomness, this sudden apparition, this tranquil peace and who could blame him? Her presence and her joy were soothing—the happiness of a child like it was a reminder to him that the world hadn't completely gone to shit.

And what's more, Hiro felt like he knew her, like she was significant somehow, like her name was on the tip of his tongue, that he could just call out and she'd turn her head and she'd rush up as if she too knew him well.

Perhaps maybe she did for as soon as that thought crossed Hiro's mind, the young girl suddenly jumped to her feet, whirled around and took off **sprinting**. She didn't walk, she didn't run, **she sprinted at him**.

And so he panicked. Reaching out instinctively for he had no time to think, he knelt to his knees in a manner he never knew he knew, arms wide open and yet, right as she got close enough for him to grab, right as he could see her smile but not her face, the happy little girl went right through him… like she wasn't even there… or maybe he wasn't even there…

_What. The. Fuck…_

Hiro didn't know what was real anymore… whirling around, his mind teetering on the verge of insanity, he prayed for things to start making sense, and so of course they didn't for as he turned fully expecting to see the child, he instead not only saw her but someone he did not expect, someone he knew could never possibly be here and yet here _he_ was anyway…

**He saw himself**…

A copy? A replica? He didn't know. He saw himself, like looking into a mirror only to see a much older reflection, he saw himself. He had a bit of scruff on his face indicating that he'd aged and showing that he'd recently shaved. His eyes were the same though. They were their usual chocolate brown and his hair was still as disheveled as ever, though perhaps now it'd actually become a style rather than a perpetual state of bed-head. Even his clothes were the same, a white buttoned up short sleeve shirt with black pants and Nike shoes… Indeed no matter the age difference, Hiro knew he was looking at himself… it didn't make sense but rather everything had become clear. **That was his child. He was her father.** For who else but a parent and a child could look that happy clinging onto one another.

And so he watched awe-struck and dumb-found, he watched himself picking up his daughter giving her a kiss on the check. To see her giggle with that happy smile, all of his questions seemed to vanish as he could feel himself smiling now, just as he was then, watching his life that never would be.

He didn't pretend to understand all the emotions that were going through his head. After all, what could possibly compel a failure like him into becoming that sturdy pillar of oak that was the father in front of him? Hiro knew how much he cared about Hime, and how those feelings made him feel like he could fight the world. It must have been a very great love then that he had for this child.

And then, as he continued holding her with hands he could not feel, a beautiful woman appeared into the frame. She was faceless of course, like his daughter, or no perhaps that didn't quite describe it. Maybe he just couldn't comprehend their sheer existence, his eyes only able to identify himself, but he knew she was beautiful, he knew they were both beautiful, and they were all happy.

Hiro had never given much thought into what he wanted or what he aspired to be, but much in the way a ball is given to a child and only after it is taken away do they realize just how much they wanted it, how much they were grateful for it, Hiro was consumed by this happy family—_his_ happy family.

And yet he could not reach them. As he reached forward, extending his hand timidly into the paradise before him, he could not catch them. His hands opened and closed, he reached further and further, straining himself, he called out with inaudible words, calling for his daughter… his wife… _his_ _wife_… with names he didn't know he knew and yet he'd never be able to remember, he looked at himself with such sorrowful happiness, and then as he continued to watch tears streaming down his cheeks for he refused to blink too afraid that he might miss the future, it all vanished.

**Mercilessly, it all just vanished… **

Like sand and the ebb of the tide. And with a sudden clap of thunder Hiro was back in Yumi's house, in her war-torn world, in his 14 year old body, in his dead body that belonged to Hime. Everyone was looking at him as the fighting ceased.

Hiro just slumped down to his lowest point… his eyes held more than tears as his sorrow soaked his face, running down his cheeks, he was petrified. Simply petrified. He couldn't even blink let alone breath…

Even Hime seemed shaken up after the experience, she must have seen it all too for what else but that cryptic vision could shake her conviction so? But Yumi… her face held a small smile as she shook her head with vindication. Standing now, towering over the battlefield as the undeniable champion of everything, she allowed Hiro a few more seconds to take in the truth before she said, barely able to contain the triumph in her voice, "You see Hiro? I told you. The truth is…

**You're dead… **

Your princess didn't save you that day. She tricked you… **She killed you**. Do you get it now? **You will never have a family**… you will never be normal… you will never be free…

How could you? You're at her beck and call. Where ever she wants you to go, you have to go. Like you're blood warrior mode… Fufu… very few people can constantly throw away their lives for another Hiro… and yet you do it consistently. Whether you realize it or not, whether you want to or not. Or rather you don't even get a choice in the matter… Your own body makes that decision for you. It actually thinks she's more important that you… _your own body_…

No…

You're dead.

**You're futureless**…

After I kill her, this… _woman_ you've been protecting… that you've been forced to protect, that has robbed you of your destiny… I will kill you, and you will be at peace… there is no need to suffer anymore Hiro… As I've said, as I keep saying, I'm only here to set you free…" And with that Yumi sent all of her remaining demons to toward the Princess.

ONEE-SAMA! HIME! FUGA!

Those were the last words Hime heard as she saw the overwhelming force approach her, claws extended, ready for blood. She tried to swing her body but with her fragile form, her delicate back, her silky hands never meant for taking lives and yet they did, she realized she wasn't going to make it. Swinging her body with that heavy chainsaw, she couldn't make the parry… this was it… and that's when she realized she wasn't ready… for death, no, she had long since prepared for that, but rather the end. She just needed more time, just a little more time, as she whispered his name…

_Hiro…_

**And there he was…**

Face to face, there Hiro was, his body leaning on Hime's as her chainsaw sat on the ground to her side, her grip lost, his head lay draped on her shoulder and there was blood. There was blood everywhere like someone had put a bushel of tomatoes through a blender and then splattered it all over a wall. And indeed that's how Hiro looked as he stood as the only thing left standing between Hime and no less than six demon claws which speared deep into his lower spine… He did not stir nor did he groan. There were no signs of pain and even less signs of life…

"Hiro…" Hime said hushed as if by instinct, the battlefield was silent, Riza, Reiri, Flandre, Sherwood, Francesca, Ryu-Ryu, even the demons, even Yumi, even the rain, all were silent as they looked on at the couple.

"Hiro…" Hime called again as she placed her gentle, fragile hand on his back trying to shake some life into his lifeless form.

"Hiro…" She called his name again trying her best to keep her usual calm but there was panic in her voice, no matter how subtle, there was panic in her voice. _He's a blood warrior, he's immortal, he drank my blood…_ she kept telling herself these things but the body in front of her seemed to tell her otherwise…

And then her prayers were answered:

_You came…_

_I did…_

_Thank you… Hiro…_

"Hime…" Hiro spoke as life once again entered the people of the world as almost everyone smiled with tears in their eyes, their joy summed up in the name they called, **Hiro opened his eyes**. He put his hands on his master's shoulders, being a bit rude by using her for support—not that that concerned her at the moment for even she, the exemplar of reservation was practically staring in awe, he straightened himself up. He looked at his master and smiled. Such a pure smile, such a gentle smile. "Hime…" he said again and that's when she noticed his eyes as he stared intently into her soul. They were their usual chocolate brown color… and yet he was glowing gold… as if he bore a great strength but not because he was a blood warrior—it was a different kind of Hiro… he seemed normal, his eyes deprived of those alien yellow silted pupils inherited from her blood, he was just Hiro… and he was spectacular in that moment…

"I don't… I don't understand…" Yumi choked breaking her silence. _Wh-when did he...? I didn't even see him move! No that's impossible… _"…W-w-why?" she gasped out of breath all of her thoughts summed up that simply.

Hiro just glanced at Yumi, his eyes filled with a new kind of determination, and then, wasting no time at all, he took a step back from his master and slammed his hands into the ground seizing two pieces of sharp debris, he set off cutting through demons with a supernatural speed that was innate purely to him, he was cutting his way, pushing straight toward the devil herself.

"WAIT WAIT HIRO! WHY ARE YOU SAVING HER?! WHY?! WHY!? WHY!? DON'T YOU SEE? SHE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED YOU! SHE'S THE ONE WHO ENSLAVED YOU!"

Yumi cried hysterically as she sent as many of her demons as she could to broadside Hiro, but he just kept pushing with Hime doing her best to keep up. Everyone else did the same, their moral on a whole new level, they made their final pushes smiling happily at the turning of the tide but all eyes were center-stage. This was Hiro's charge. Hime may have been the target but this was Hiro's fight.

"SHE'S THE ONE WHO YOU'LL HAVE TO SERVE TILL THE END OF YOUR LIFE! THE END OF YOUR LIFE! THAT'S WHEN SHE DECIDES! SHE TOOK YOUR FAMILY AWAY! SHE TOOK YOUR FUTURE AWAY! SHE TREATS YOU LIKE A SERVANT! HOW? HOW CAN YOU STILL FIGHT FOR HER? IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! HOW? HOW? HOW?"

"…BECAUSE…" Hiro said as he clenched his teeth slashing through two demons at once.

"…BECAUSE…" Hiro gasped as one demon slipped past him and slashed his side.

"…BECAUSE…" Hiro yelled as he tackled his way through a horde of demons.

"…BECAUSEI LOVE HER!"

"Love?" Yumi gasped breathless as the last of her demons were utterly smashed and there was nothing now left in front of her but the sight of Hiro charging with a fury… with a vindicated fury, and a purity. "Love…" she whispered. _Such a pretty word… such an angelic word…_ she thought as Hiro ended her life by stabbing her through the chest…

"GAH…" Yumi gurgled trying her best to breathe in air through the blood that instantly came up her throat… "H-H-h-hiro…"

"Yumi…" Hiro whispered, his voice finally breaking. "…You asked me what kind of truth I believe in… I think I have an answer for you now.

**I believe in Hime. **

The time I spent with her seemed so real… m-maybe that makes me a fool. Maybe that makes me naïve because maybe it's a lie… m-maybe you're right and I'm wrong… I don't know how my life is going to end, or what future awaits me, or how much time I have left.

I don't.

All I know, the only truth I know is what I believe. And right now, I'm standing right here, right where I mean to be. I believe that, with all my heart, I believe in Hime…

**And I believe in you. **

**Usanagi Yumi. **

The time we spent together also seemed real… so even if it was a lie… _Dammit _I believed it! _Doesn't that at least make it somewhat true?_ You're my friend Yumi. That's what I'm trying to say. You're my friend because that's the Yumi I believe in… that I chose to believe in, even now. That's the truth I know."

"H-H-Hiro…" Yumi said choking back tears and blood. "…Y-y-you really are hopeless… a-a-aren't you? Fu… fu… fu…" she smiled as she closed her eyes forever…

And in that moment, as Hiro laid her down to rest and her body suddenly started to disintegrate like all of the other demons around her, a great beauty was revealed in her. She looked different. She wasn't a goddess or an angel or some visage of all that was perfection. She hadn't actually changed, her face was still the same, but rather now she was newly revealed, like looking at a fading picture and then coloring in the lines. She became an identity, not a concept, lovely by nature but not overbearing, simply beautiful because she was unique not because she was a god. Somehow that was clear now, the true depth of her beauty. Indeed, in the end, she really did become a person, a very beautiful person as the light from the sun hit her fading face and she shattered, right through Hiro's fingers, into the gusting breeze of the morning wind…

"Hiro…" Hime said walking up to him after a good few minutes had passed and he remained hunched over staring quietly at Yumi's remains… "Reiri did some research during the battle… Apparently, there are no records of anyone by the name Usanagi Yumi moving to Sasanaki nor is there any residential information about a house ever being owned or built on this plot of land. _However_… there is an old legend that may be of some interest, an old tale from before the times of Sasanaki…

Long ago…

A girl and her family used to live here. They were said to have been very happy, and the girl very beautiful.

One day… a leper came into their village seeking refuge from an incoming storm. The girl and her family having never known pain or dishonor, naïve to the world around them, cursed with good fortune, graciously let the stranger in. And so they had been deceived…

The leper… was actually a bandit who had been terrorizing many villages throughout the countryside. After robbing many homes and stealing many valuables and killing many people, he'd attracted far too much attention and so, using news of a coming storm and the guise of a beggar, he made his escape.

But evil never changes as the legend goes, and it never shows any mercy… and that night, as the family slept soundly… **evil lay awake… **

The bandit went room by room stealing all the valuables he could find until finally, all that remained untouched was the family's bedroom.

But the story goes that as the bandit opened the door into the sleeping family's room, he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks. There before him lay the family happily sleeping side by side, and it was then that the bandit saw for the first time something he could never steal, something he could never have. It drove him insane. It drove him mad. The rest of the story is too terrible to retell but the girl was left alive, but her parents were killed…

The next day, the bandit was gone, and the village awoke to the evil deeds of the past night.

Many wanted revenge but the storm was still very strong. Foolishly, driven by rage, some villagers went anyway including the girl's childhood love. The girl, with her parents murdered, her only other family, her uncle several villages away and the storm still as high as ever, begged her lover not to go but he refused and on his honor, he told her to await his return.

And just like thunder follows lightning, _tragedy follows evil_… **None of who ventured out were ever seen again.**

Two weeks later overcome now by grief, the girl was left with nothing. Nothing but despair and so deep into the loneliness of the night, the once happy and beautiful girl, renowned and loved by all, **took her own life by wrapping a noose around her neck**…

That's how the story ends… And the village was abandoned shortly afterward… It was the madness of a single man that destroyed this town, not unlike the murders in Akasabi… Eventually, as time passed, a new town would be settled here. A town that would eventually become Sasanaki… but even to this day, even as this legend, this tragedy was lost to the ages, it is said that all who stayed in this spot no matter how happy, beautiful, or blessed, all were cursed with misfortune, tragedy and horror.

Such an intense event… such emotional scarring that left the land itself in trauma, a very old legend, and its proximity to the royal war, it seems logical that our enemy would choose this particular place to manipulate for their goals. Indeed, in the end, Yumi was a pawn, a victim herself… used by our enemies to get to us."

"That's such a sad ending…"

"Actually Hiro… I believe years later she was finally able to rest… that was you're doing."

At this, Hiro couldn't help but smile. He needed that. What Hime said. It was perfect. It was just perfect. And so he finally rose, much in the way a phoenix does rising from the ashes, his heart filled with sorrow but not despair, he dusted himself off though what little good that did, his form caked in dirt and blood. "Thank you Hime… for coming to save me… and… and about earlier… I… I'm—"

"Wow Onee-sama!"

"Sherwood…"

"Ah Princess Sherwood!" Hiro said biting his lip as Hime's younger sister came rushing out of nowhere. "T-thank you for coming to save me!"

"Fufu anytime Hiro! You're getting to be quite the handful! Though I admit, things were far more intense this time around. You guys really had me worried when that white light engulfed you both! What the heck happened?"

"Umm…" Hiro cringed painfully…

"That has nothing to do with you Sherwood…" Hime answered for him perhaps out of kindness or simply out of annoyance, either way Hiro was grateful for her intervention…

"Eh?" Sherwood practically shrieked. "That just makes me want to know even more!"

"Was there something else you needed?"

"Geazz Onee-sama!" The small princess pouted. "Even after I came all this way to help you and Hiro you're still so cold! I'm just trying to get more information since I'm the one who ends up having to send back the reports on stuff like this to the kingdom… _high class demon_…Geazz… this time, I don't even think the kingdom's going to believe it…

Oh! Yes, there is one other thing. I'll be coming by later to discuss our future plans. Looks like we need to be as ready as we can be from here on out. Tell Sawawa to make extra Earl Grey fufuf!"

"Of course Sherwood."

"Goodbye Hiro… and try to take better care from now on fufu!"

"I-I will… and thank you again!" Hiro said bowing before he turned back around toward his master as she already started to walk up the block. "H-Hime…" he called barely above a whisper.

"Let's go home Hiro…" Hime said briskly as she continued walking ahead without so much as a backward glance.

"…I'm sorry…" he whispered shaking his head. _Damn…_ _I guess she's still mad at me… oh well… at least she's safe… _Hiro smiled happily…_ Yes. At least Hime's safe…_

"Hey Hiro!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Riza, Reiri! T-thank you both for—WAH!"

"Are you alright Hiro?" Riza said wasting no time at all as she ran up to him and grabbed his face, tilting his head back and forth and in directions heads aren't normally supposed to turn…

"OW! R-Riza… I-I… OW! I'm fine! OWWW!"

"Geazz are you trying to kill him or something?" Reiri sneezed as she hid underneath one of Flandre's umbrellas sulking away from the sun.

"Shut it Reiri! I'm just making sure he's not hurt! You gave us quite a scare back there Hiro but it looks like you're okay!"

"Y-yeah… sorry about that. But I'm fine… Hime gave me blood when we went to the Professor's… though I'd be lying if I said I didn't ache all over hehe! I may need some more from her later…"

"I'll say Hiro haha! That attack you took trying to save Hime. You know after you both came out of that weird white light? Say… what was going on with you guys in there?"

"Uh…"

"Oh but yeah, I thought you bought it right there. Bet you'll be feeling that in school huh? Oh wait… CRAP! Today's Monday isn't it? Fuck! Oh well… hell if I'm going to school today! What about you Reiri?"

"I have medical leave whenever I want so I don't have a problem."

"Whatever…"

"What about you Hiro?" Reiri asked as she started walking with them and Flandre whizzed right past with a quick Fuga to catch up with Hime.

"Me? I'm calling in sick… I need a few days off anyway. To catch my breath and recover, and also… I need to talk to Hime… to apologize to her. I think she's still mad at me."

"I think she's just happy your safe Hiro... Hime does have a weird way of showing her affection… for you of all people… fufu… I'm actually interested on just how intimate you two can get when Riza and I aren't looking…"

"He… He… He…" Hiro chuckled uncomfortably.

"Fufu… though in all seriousness Hiro, you may be right. Hime did look very distant… like when she was telling you that story… you were turned around so you didn't see it but Hime could barely even look at you… she may not even be upset with you as much as she is about something else… and that's why I have to tell you something now.

Yumi asked you a lot of hard questions Hiro… she asked Hime a lot of hard ones as well. It's… it's difficult to say she wasn't right about a few things. I can only image how that makes you feel… but… Hiro… if you're going to be by Hime's side from now on… you're going to need to come to terms with those questions… the ones that Yumi asked… and you're going to need to know that the answers… they may not be what you want them to be…

Forgive me for being blunt… I'm just trying to help you and Hime Hiro… I know you don't want to hear this now… but it's for the best… to prevent something else like this from happening, especially when we're so close to the end of this war… we absolutely cannot afford another blow like this… you need to know that Hiro. It's the truth.

In the end, the succubus was a perfect opponent for us… even if she wasn't successful, she showed us that our enemy knows us intimately, knows that we still have flaws in our defenses, and knows powerful uncharted magic that the kingdom doesn't even have any regulations on…"

"Yea… you're right Reiri… I needed to hear that… and that's why… That's why I need to be Hime's sword, not just her shield. I may be her weakness… but that doesn't mean I can't give her strength."

Riza and Reiri looked at Hiro as he stared right back, the resolve in his eyes was simply breath-taking, and yeah he did look pretty badass covered in dirt and blood. They couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Good…" Reiri said giving a low sigh… "Well now… keep talking like that and Hime-sama will definitely fall for you fufu!"

"Yeah… Yeah…" Hiro said shying away as Reiri started her usual teasing which of course annoyed Riza to no end. But right as he made to turn around, she called him back.

"Hiro…"

"Hmm?"

" You've come along way…" she said with a genuine smile and with that they all shared a happy peaceful moment as they continued on their way finally going back home… together.

* * *

Hime and the others finally made into the mansion and almost everyone looked like they were about to pass out (Riza actually did pass out…).

Sawawa was already up, sweeping the lobby sadly, wondering where everyone had gone, her face lit up the instant she saw them all burst through the door.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" She gushed at the top of her lungs to which almost everyone just unanimously groaned back.

"Sawawa." Hime said as she walked tiredly past the busty maid. "Bring up some tea."

"Of course Oujo-sama! And I'll also warm up your meals!"

At this Riza jumped back up to her feet, her irises practically invisible. "FOOD!" She moaned mindlessly as she stumbled after everyone going up the stairs toward the dining room.

"Hold it right there!" Reiri said grabbing Riza's shoulder right as she made it into the dining room.

"Huh?"

"You're coming with me!"

"WHA?! But what about dinner or breakfast… o-or food?"

"Come on Bitch. Move it!" Reiri said bringing her mouth to Riza's ear before the half-breed could start fighting back. "Hey you clueless fool! Hiro and Hime need some time alone! Let's get out of their way!" And with that the crafty vampire began dragging poor Riza out of the dining room by the tips of her wolfish ears.

And as Hiro watched the comical sight of Riza clawing at the floor trying vainly to escape, he couldn't help but notice that Hime was acting strange. Right as she entered the room she went to the farthest end, near the window and just stayed there without so much as a passing glance to anyone. She was also quiet—well more so than usual—with a subtle but oh-so-familiar melancholy in the way she arched her back. It made him feel low knowing that he was the cause this time around…

"I'm sorry… Hiro…" She spoke. My god she spoke and yet for the life of him, Hiro just couldn't understand what she was saying. Hime, the grand Hime, his master Hime was apologizing, perhaps the closest thing to bowing a royal of that caliber would ever do, and to him of all people, her faithless servant who'd almost betrayed her in a battle more decisive than any that had come before. His heart was bleeding never mind breaking…

"Hime…" Hiro said almost choking on his words. "Wha—?"

"I'm sorry…" she said cutting him off. "…that **I can't give you back your life**… You know that Hiro? Don't you? There is no way for a blood warrior to live without his or her master… It's… just the way it is. And so I understand now, what I have taken from you… what I have forced upon you. My problems shouldn't be your burden… You don't have to forgive me… but I'm sorry.

Hiro.

I understand if you… if you want me to let you… **slip away**. For your valiant services to the royal family, you have proven yourself many times over, and so you see… you wouldn't be any lesser… for choosing death."

"Slip… away..." Hiro repeated the words out loud, he tasted them, fumbled them over in his mouth… and they felt right… there was a peace about them… there was a promise… a finality… they felt right…

And so without any further hesitation Hiro said,

"**No.**"

Even though Hime was turned away, he could sense a great change in her demeanor. She didn't stir of course but she had faltered and now it was finally time for him to speak.

"Hime." He began slowly making sure he was about to say everything right. He steadied himself remembering Reiri's words. "I… I don't know how my life could have turned out or how much of what Yumi showed me was real… All I know is that, regardless of the circumstances… if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have a life. I wouldn't be here, right now, with you, feeling more alive than I've ever felt before… That to me means I should thank you … and I should be the one to apologize… and maybe… maybe I can at least take comfort from the fact that somewhere… _somehow_… I did have that normal life… with my family… both of them…"

"Actually blood warrior most of the images you saw were false…"

Hiro having had his fair share of surprises for the day spun around just about ready to punch something in the face when he saw someone he didn't expect. And there hanging from the ceiling above him was a small unassuming girl with long black hair. She had a serious aura about her despite her youthful appearance and school girl uniform. There was a certain air of wisdom about her also, and perspective as she held the world at arm's length, similar to Hime albeit a different kind of indifference; an outlook only a true God or a Goddess or something that came extremely close could muster. The youthful girl then dropped down to ground landing perfectly on her feet.

"Nakua." Hime said coolly as she kept herself turned around. "This neutrality between the Kingdom and the divine beings doesn't seem to be working out…"

"Forgive me Princess of Monsters but I'm here on official business."

"…Can it wait?" Hime asked with infinite patience.

"Actually it's quite relevant." Nakua said turning to Hiro. "That maid, she's your older sister right blood warrior?"

"Ah Sawawa? Yeah… why?"

"Yes well that maid is always leaving behind such good offerings I thought it was time to start paying her back. Of course… her prayer's often revolve around something called a… strawberry parfait… she seems to get enough of those without my help and so I decided to do the next best thing… helping you, her brother."

"Oh… Okay…" Hiro said completely distracted with most of his attention still on Hime. "Help me how?"

"It's as I said before. Those images, the ones that you and the Princess of Monsters saw, they were all fake. It was just a trick meant to further weaken your loyalty and your resolve blood warrior."

At this Hiro's attention snapped toward Nakua as if the words had finally sunk in. His child… his wife… Hiro's heart sank to the lowest point. He hunched over himself, barely a man anymore, all he could muster was a weak and pitiful, broken "H-How…?"

Luckily, it was enough for Nakua to understand.

"I'm a divine being." She explained. "We, like the phoenix clan, are immortal—though too be fair we can still be killed whereas they cannot. Either way because of our… longevity, neither one of us is bound by time. I believe one of the royals could experience time in a manner that our kind does."

_Prince Emil…_ Hiro thought. "Y-you mean s-see into the future?" His voice was getting weaker.

"That's not quite the same but I suppose if that's easier to understand than yes. We see bits of all the different futures, pasts, and presents. It's all probability to us. It's all happening at once. In your case blood warrior, I looked into the many different pasts and futures and found something remarkable.

Heed my words now, in all the possible outcomes of time… in all of them… **you meeting the Princess of Monsters was inevitable**!"

And with that, there was a great silence throughout the room.

Hiro couldn't speak. What could he say? He tried glancing at Hime. He needed her to show him a sign, now more than ever, but the ice princess didn't stir. Was she punishing him? Was she ignoring him? No.

No, Hime was probably feeling just as bad as he was, her back still arched in the same lonely posture she took after a long fought and bitter battle. She didn't have the same powers as Emil or Nakua and so she couldn't have known any of this. What's more and perhaps she thought this was his battle. This was his time to speak and think freely, and not as a servant shielded from the world by an overbearing master but as a man, free and unshackled, a man. And she was right. Though he couldn't help but think what a fool he'd been… to doubt even for a second her stake in his life. He had said it before, though in his ignorance he didn't quite understand the weight of it, he existed for her… now it appeared that even the gods agreed with that.

It didn't make it any easier to hear though… and after he had just told Reiri how ready he was to stand by Hime… what a joke… and it must have shown on his face for Nakua, even with all her indifference and wisdom, couldn't help but say "I'm sorry."

It was a cold apology, no real emotion making it seem sincere given who it came from, but Hiro appreciated the thought and he was grateful. Indeed he was grateful that Nakua, a divine being, the ones who would not submit to the supreme authority of Hime's kingdom, was here, willing to try and spare some sympathy for his sake, for his sister's sake.

"There… are many wonders in this world. Some that even we divine beings do not fully understand. This is one of them. Only a few spots, a few handful of spots in the fabric of time are unavoidable. They're constant… unchanging. It's odd since these often revolve around major events, the formation of the Earth, the evolution of man, the rise of the Phoenix's, those kinds of events. And yet here, something so simple, almost insignificant, as if you had to come to Sasanaki on that _exact_ day, and you had to walk done that _exact _street at that _exact_ moment… it was… unavoidable…"

The room was still silent. No one said a thing for what could have been five full minutes, each person in their own little world, each taking a break from the other, fighting their own battles, coming to terms with certain ends.

"So…" Nakua said finally. "I have a question for you blood warrior. Knowing all this… knowing all that I've just told you… do you have any regrets?"

Hiro's head shot up faster than even he had expected and there with a proud dignity he said, "**No… I don't regret a thing**. This is my life…" He couldn't help but smile after saying that. It just sounded perfect. This was where he belonged. He was sure of that now… and even if Yumi was right. Even if he would never have a family of his own or be a normal human ever again, so what? He still had Sawawa didn't he? And Hime, and Riza, Reiri, even Flandre. They were his family now… yes. They were his family now.

And Hime must have agreed for he heard a faint fufu from her direction and indeed the atmosphere of the room seemed to lighten.

Nakua herself was smiling. "You're not what I expected blood warrior. You certainly are very loyal. Among the divine beings there is a saying. In the common tongue it loosely translates to:

He who fights his destiny ends up a slave to it, he who accepts it ends up freed by it."

And with that Nakua turned on her heel and started walking toward the dining room door. "Take care… _**Hiro**_… Keep up the good work and never look down. You're future is bright. Only _most_ of the images were false…"

"Most?" Hime questioned.

"…"

"I see… Thank you Nakua… and about that neighborhood."

"It's taken care of."

"Any casualties from our fighting?"

"Not a single one. Take care… Princess of Monsters." And just like that Nakua disappeared from the room leaving Hime and Hiro alone once again.

"Hiro…" Hime called commandeering his attention. "I too have a question for you… one last question…"

"Yes Hime?"

"…Was it true? What you said…"

"Hmm?"

"…You're…'_love'_ for me?"

At this Hiro cringed blushing deeply. He wasn't ready for that question. He knew it was coming but he wasn't ready for it. In the end, he knew this was just one more thing that was unavoidable. Just another thing he and Hime needed to resolve to move forward, the question whose answer _truly_ answered all other questions. And what a happy question it was, it only gave him trouble because he was embarrassed not because he was unsure. And yet, for the life of him, Hiro just couldn't articulate his thoughts or communicate what he felt despite the existence of words to help him.

"Hiro…"

He looked up.

He felt it then and there in Hime's words, in her voice. His name was meant as an order, an order for him to speak and yet what came out was a plea, a sudden slip in Hime's mask, her tone carrying her true intent in all its **begging and pleading nature**, he knew he had to answer. And even if Hime didn't reciprocate his feelings, she wanted to know and that had to count for something. He'd never stop loving her and he'd always have her affection. Yes. He always would. It was time to end this charade.

"Yes."

He said it… He _finally_ said it…

"I meant every word…" Hiro closed his eyes one last time and drew in a deep breath… "Hime… I _love_ you…"

"Fufu." Was all he heard.

She… She was teasing him….

"Hime!" Hiro blurted out embarrassed. He should have known…

He should have known…

In the end, he really was just a servant to her. _Oh well_, he thought scuffing and smiling to himself. If he could just see her smile, if he could just be her shield and her sword, that was enough for him. And he was at peace. He was at peace even if Hime didn't love him. Blessed be the one who would eventually have that heart, and indeed that was what Hiro thought as he conceded defeat still happily in love. He certainly had her affection hence her teasing and perhaps maybe now he could at the very least be more open with her. Of course right then Hime finally decided to turn around…

That's when Hiro realized he was dead wrong…

His master, the unreadable, the cold, the genius Hime—adored by all, feared by all—was smiling. Truly smiling! It was not a smirk, nor was it a grin. It was a small albeit genuine smile that made his heart sing and his legs wobbly for it came from below the bottom of her heart, perhaps even from the deepest depths of her soul. Her eyes, those cold, inhuman, crimson sort of snake eyes were watery—not ready to cry—but lively in their moisture, brimming with the rapture he unknowingly provided. She laughed lightly again and that's when Hiro knew, it was not a laugh of amusement, it was one of pure and truthful happiness. And then in a fit of love, for it was contagious you see, Hime bit her finger with her small fangs calling forth her blood, and then she spoke. What a lovely voice, the veil of indifference broken for the first and hopefully not the last time.

"Hiro." My god his name never sounded so elegant pressed by the pronunciation of a _true_ goddess… _His _goddess.

"My _beloved_ warrior, you may drink."

Hiro could have died right there and gone back to that black hell and he'd still be a happy man. Such was the sheer grandness of that moment, of their moment, of their singing hearts. And so, with pure devotion in his grip, Hiro put his lips to Hime's finger professing his love again and again with each sip he took, accepting the life she offered him.

But she was not done yet and as he kissed her hand, the fair princess seized the young boy cuddling him in the warmth of her chest, surprising him yet again with her impulsiveness. She brought her mouth to his ear and whispered… a loving whisper… "Be patient with me Hiro. That's an order fufu."

All Hiro could do was smile… He would have waited forever if she asked… He would have waited forever even if she didn't.

_Hime… I love you…_

_I love you too… _

_Hiro…_

* * *

END

* * *

**Things to Come:** That's all folks! Princess Jealousy is officially over but don't be sad! I have a ton… and I mean a TON… of other fanfics planned and several already started. Unfortunately, as always I can't promise released dates but expect the second one _soon_… It's Princess Resurrection of course (I'll probably do a good few more before moving on to other animes) Here's a sneak peak at the premise:

Two years into the future, Hime and Sherwood have finally emerged victorious in the Royal War. Hime plans to turn everything over to Sherwood but the Phoenixes refuse this and demand instead that she accept the throne as the victor and the next monarch. While most of the Monster Realm happily welcomes their next ruler, Hime and the gang start gearing up to say their goodbyes. Is this really happily ever after? Or is this bittersweet responsibility? And what of Hiro? What awaits our favorite blood warrior now that Hime no longer needs him? Find out next time with my all new fanfic: Princess Finale (title may change).

**End Note:** Alright guys so by now you're all probably tired from reading but just bear with me for a little while longer! I want to thank you all for reading my work, and of course waiting. I know it's been about two months since my last update and as always I feel terrible about it. But let me just tell a bit about why it takes me so long to finish these updates—I mean, you guys have the right to know as my fans. Okay so basically I have general story outlines in my head. These are easy. I can chart out a fairly comprehensive story with an intro, a conclusion, and some action scenes here or there. The middle and stuff usually come to me as I start typing or rather transcribing the story from my mind into Microsoft Word. This process takes about two to three days. The other two to three weeks is then entirely devoted to editing. Yes. That's right. Editing. I have the stories completely finished more or less, I just need to polish up some paragraphs and add some sentences… sound simple right? Well… no… Unfortunately, I have a super obsessive tendency to write multiple versions of the same sentence so by the end of a story; I'll probably have many extra pages of rewrites to go through. Basically, that loosely means that every single word, from every single sentence has been chosen by me over another word or phrase. You get my meaning? So yeah that is the honest truth about why it takes me so long to write! That is my writing process and I'm sure I'm not the only one out there like this! It's bad I know but at the same time that's why I **love** it when you guys send me PM's asking about when the next chapter will be released and stuff! It seriously motivates and means a lot to me. So please, if I can be selfish, keep that up as well as your reviews—they are my reward for writing the story! Thank you all again! Thank you so much! Look out for my next works coming soon and please please please give me your reviews on this last chapter! Tell me if you love, if I botched it, tell me everything so I can make my future fics all the more perfect! So till next time, stay gold! Raza Out.


End file.
